


The Fallen In the Woods

by GASPEN



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angel/Human Relationships, Animal Instincts, Blood and Violence, Bonding, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fallen Angel, Family, Hidden Cameras, Humans being nosy, Interspecies Relationship(s), Kidnapping, Mating, Military Influence, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Research, Slow Build, Threats to Existance, observation, scientists - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 37,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GASPEN/pseuds/GASPEN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a creature in the woods. </p><p>He's studied by hundreds, admired by nations. He lives a life where privacy is non existant.</p><p>And he has one love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waves

_Day 5_

_We have finished setting up our camp and have set out on our first expedition. The weather has decided to give us a break after three days of heavy downpour and we started our search for the speculated Fallen about six thirty this morning. We aren't sure where to start, or if we will even find one, but hopefully the chances are good._

_Day 7_

_We've come across some strange looking tracks by the river's edge and have found a multitude of black feathers too large to belong to any crow. I can only suggest that they belong to the Fallen and the morale of my crew at these few discoveries is rising after two days of nothing but mosquitos and exhaustion._

_We have only covered a small portion of these woods, but these small signs are making me more hopeful. We're going to push on._

_Day 20_

_We've found it._

_The long treks and countless hours of careful observation were well worth this huge, ground breaking discovery. Humanity will no longer have to question if there is such a thing as god, for we have found one of his children in these dense woods._

_We came across him around high noon, and what a sight he was. He's about 6'2-6'3 without a measure and has wings that span about 20 feet from tip to tip and are black as night. I wish I could get an exact measurement, but he's much too well aware that we are there. When we came across him, stumbling and loud, he was standing across the river, head tilted, as though he had been expecting us. I had never seen such perfection in my life, and I all at once felt fear and awe by his presence._

_He's fair in skin tone, but his hair and wings are pitch black. I frantically tried to sketch him, to get as much as I could down on paper, but he grew bored of us and walked away shortly after I had gotten my supplies._

_His image is still fresh in my mind though, in all his bare glory and perfection. I am over the moon with his existance and the real work has only just begun._

_____

There was a Fallen in the woods. 

He had been studied for dozens of years, a number of people more than eager to sink their claws into him and catalogue his every move, his very existance. They flocked to his forest in truckloads and built a research center, behind sturdy cement and bullet proof glass. 

His name was William, and he lived for their purposes.

Fallen were ex Angels, so named because when they arrived on earth they fell, like an asteroid. It was also a pun on their lowering of status on the ladder of divinity.

William had arrived on earth about 100 years ago, when Fallen were still very new to the human race. Back then, people were still debating if there was such a thing as god, or if life was created through evolution. There had been talk and supposef sightings of William's kind, but nothing concrete had been found to solidify their presence or justify a new category for the search of a myth. As such, he hadn't been discovered right away, but when he had he soon became familiar with the ever changing faces of the humans that devoted their time to seeking him out and observing him as he went about life as a fallen deity.

From the very first few, who stalked him through the brush with pencils and pads, to the new ones who came in the dozens, cameras clicking and voices hushed, William didn't mind the humans that much. They were careful to stay on the edges of his territory, mindful of his power that he kept subdued, and if they ventured closer, they didn't dare try to invade his personal bubble of several meters. He appreciated that they respected his space, and in turn he didn't bother them in their buildings that hummed with generators and bright lights. To him, they were just being as humans had always been: curious and thirsty for knowledge.

He was the perfect specimine for such desire to learn, one who was willing to let them study him, and one who wasn't so badly damaged he perished after a short time on the planet.

There had been Fallen before him, of course, but none had lasted as long as he, their bodies and souls vulnerable to the harsh elements and lack of spiritual energy. William, however, did not seem to be phased by his new place on earth. He stayed hardy, living off the natural hum of the rock itself and whatever he found in nature.

His researchers, continuing in their founding discoverer's footsteps, wrote papers and drew sketches, photographing every time he pounced by the river and recorded his lonesome night songs he'd sing to the moon. They wrote books, made documentaries, and had international meetings concerning his welfare and if funding should be given to those who studied him. Art and religions we're made in his honor. His entire life was their property, from the very first day he had been found to his current waking hour.

They knew it all. They recorded it all. 

He was a public display, and they prided themselves on their extensive knowledge.

But, one day, the tides changed, and suddenly their ever dependable William wasn't acting and moving around like they were used too.

"The river is still empty?" Professor Daniel asked, eyes scanning the screen of the camera feed. He had been a part of the research team for the last thirty years, his grandfather having been a part of the very first expedition team that had discovered William. His father had kept the study up and had passed it on to him long before he had joined college. William was his life, an unofficial family member whos perfect face graced many walls in his family's home. He lived to know everything he could about the Fallen and his magnificent species. As such, he often knew where William was just by time alone. It was about eleven thirty in the morning and William had never failed to perch by the river and hunt the fish that swam in it at this hour.

Yet, he was no where to be found, and it wasn't the first incidence.

"No, sir. He hasn't visited the river in three days. Nor has he been to the clearing or to the singing rock," one of his understudies replied, pushing up his glasses. He showed his professor his time table, the absence of checkmarks staggering. They used the book to keep track of William's movement, the little dashes a living and ever growing record of his routine.

But now it was getting screwed up. William wasn't appearing where they were used to him being. Where had he gone?

"What about the grove, or by the forest's edge?" Daniel said after careful counting, looking back at the screens for any sight of his subject.

Another student shook her head. "No. Not there. He hasn't been there in weeks."

That wasn't what he wanted to hear.

"Well he can't just disappear." Daniel huffed, standing up straight and pinching the bridge of his nose. His grey hairs stood out against the usual dark brown of the rest of his head, green eyes stormy with frustration.

William was the Fallen equivalent of Ol Reliable. He wasn't supposed to make waves.

The people in the room went quiet, the computers buzzing faintly in the silence. There was no guarantee that William would stay in the forest forever. He was a being capable of immense things, and him staying here for them to study was just him being gracious. He could leave when he pleased, and none of them would be able to do a damned thing about it. But humans always had had a problem with control.

Daniel sighed, pinching his nose a bit harder before letting go. He hoped his subject hadn't left. The blow would be devestating and finding him again would be like looking for a needle in a haystack. 

"Just keep an eye out for him," he said, after a moment. "If he doesn't come around, then we'll do patrols."

The professor turned from the screens and walked off, heading towards his private study to do something productive for the moment. His understudies knew what to do. 

They went back to ticking in their keyboards and writing reports once he was gone, the room filled once again with the sounds of dedicated scientists.


	2. Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot can happen in a week.

The dark of night was the best cover.

Slipping between the trees like black ink, little noise to give his position away, William reentered his vast forest territory after a week long absence. 

He had been gone on business, not caring that his leave had caused an uproar with those who watched him like a group of hawks. He hadn't even thought of it, to be honest. But he was back, the first part of his mission finished for the time being. He now had to start preparing, as he would soon have to leave again in order to finish it.

He walked silently, slinking past a sensor that flicked on a nearby camera and recorded his stroll through the brush towards the rippling of the river he used to find his way home. He was aware that there were cameras, but he barely noted them nowadays. They were just a part of his world.

He caught the attention of a dozen more cameras as he went, his face and form soon gracing the monitors back at the research facility. A tired understudy rubbed her eyes after having accidently falling asleep at her desk, upon first glimps, thought she might be dreaming. She soon realized that wasn't the case when, one after another, more cameras recorded William walking and she bolted up.

"He's back!" she screamed, punching a button on her keyboard to identify each cameras location before running out of the monitoring hall and towards the dorms.

"Wake up! Wake up!" 

A flick of the lights and a loud voice had most of her collegues up, but they weren't happy about it. They grumbled and cursed, telling her to go away, but she refused, hopping in place.

"No, you don't understand. It's William! He's back! He just showed up on the monitors!"

The grumbling quieted at that point, the mood shifting to one of interest instead of anger. 

"You saw him?" a guy with floppy blonde hair asked, squinting at her. She nodded.

"Yes! Yes!" She waved them to follow, their duty to their subject prompting them to all haul themselves out of bed and wake their professor by pounding on his door as they all hurried back to the computers.

Once there, the footage was instantly put on replay, still half asleep students peering closely at the screens as William suddenly appeared and made his way back to something they all referred to as his "den". They were baffled, completely confused as to where he had gone and how he had suddenly returned. Had he been hiding somewhere, or had he really left the forest?

"What's going on?" 

Heads turned from the rolling footage as Daniel approached, bodies parting to allow him to get closer. 

"William. He's back." The girl who had been the one to notice replied, watching her mentor as he furrowed his brow and then watched the computers with burning intensity.

"When did he show up?" he asked, serious and eyes not moving from the many screens. 

"Oh! Um..." The girl made a slight face, frantically looking for the data Daniel was asking for. As she searched, he barked out more orders.

"Find out where he came from. I want to know the exact location of that first camera and see if any sensors around the parimeter we're disturbed. There's no way he could've been hiding right under our noses. Where did he go and when?"

Daniel grabbed a chair as his crew stumbled, flying to their desks and pratically attacking their computers in order to get the work they had been given done. Printers and other machines roared to life as the room picked up where it had been left off a week ago.

They furiously worked, finding answers after a bit of searching. The first camera that had been set off had been near the western border of the forest. William rarely travelled that way, his interest in the neighboring human town a few miles away nearly non existant, so it was a bit perplexing to find out that he had apparently come from that direction. What was even more confusing was the sensor data, which indicated that the sensor had been tripped about the same time they saw a decline in William's central activity.

"Why didn't we note this before?" Daniel grumbled, reading the numbers. 

"We thought it was an animal." Savannah, the girl who had fallen asleep, replied. "He goes that way so rarely we thought there was no way it could be him."

"Plus, when we checked the data, all the camera feeds from that day had a glitch in them..." Frankie, a boy with piercings and black hair added.

"A glitch?" Daniel turned on them. "What do you mean a glitch?"

Frankie swallowed, looking to Savannah for help. She could only make another stressed face, unable to offer him anything. 

"Well... yeah. We didn't notice it at first. We thought it was just the computer freezing, because we run so much data." He scratched the back of his neck. "The pause was only for five seconds."

"When did it stop?"

"Eight hours, forty-five minutes, thirty-six seconds. It picked back up at eight hours, forty-five minutes, fourty one seconds." Frankie showed him the numbers on his print out. "The video, when we looked back, showed him just peeking his head out of his den, and then he was gone. He didn't even come out all the way. We thought he had gone back inside."

Daniel frowned, snatching the clipboard away and scanning it, then asked to see the video for himself. He watched it, maybe ten times, saw William peek his head out of his den, and then disappear the five seconds after the frame had froze.

"He did it on purpose..." Daniel muttered as the video continued to reply, the scientists beyond belief at this fact. His students blinked.

"He caused the glitch?" a woman named Diana asked, brow furrowed. "But, that's impossible. The cameras are all centrilized here-"

"He's a being of immense supernatural capabilities," Daniel cut off, turning to look at her and frown at her simplistic thinking. "He could kill us from Antarctica if he wanted too. Doing something like freeze the cameras long enough for him to escape is child's play."

The professor tapped the screen, William's frozen image under his finger. "He did this on purpose, to get away without us knowing. He's not stupid, and he knew exactly how long to freeze them so we wouldn't get suspicious, as well as how many he had to freeze to get to that border." 

Savannah held her clipboard close. "So... you're saying he... snuck out?" At his nod, she continued. "But for what?"

Daniel shook his head. "I don't know... but I'm going to take a gamble and say it had something to do with that town over there."

"But, why would he bother with it? He doesn't even respond to humans."

"I don't know." Daniel said again, getting up from his seat to go place a call. "But I'm going to find out."

_____

Brown eyes fluttered open, glaring up at the ceiling as the all to bright light of the sun filtered through the nearby window and it's curtains.

Her head spun. Limbs throbbed, muscles overworked and tired, and a certain spot between tan thighs ached so deeply her foggy brain could only wonder if perhaps her period was on its way. 

_What happened?_

The woman drew a shaking hand through her tussle hair, eyes closing as her head squeezed with the familiar pain of a headache. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt this terrible, like her body had been hit by a freight train. It was like her entier muscular structure had been overworked and she had no idea why.

 _Did I work out or something yesterday?_

She frowned. No, not that she recalled. She had gone to work and come home. She couldn't remember doing any exercise.

She couldn't really remember anything, now that she thought about it.

The corners of her mouth down turned a little harder, scowling. Maybe she was sick. Her coworker had been complaining about a nasty cold. Maybe she had caught that. It would explain why she felt so bad.

She sighed and laid there for a little while longer, not wanting to get up. She didn't have to be to work yet. It was still early.

The ache between her legs, however, was insistent. She really didnt want to bleed through her underwear or anything. She had better get up.

With a sigh she pushed herself up into a sitting position, her brown hair falling into her face as she did so. She pushed it away, annoyed with it, and then opened her eyes.

The first thing she noticed were the bruises.

There were dozens of them, covering her legs in random patterns. Some of them were faded, an unbecoming mixture of yellow and purple. Others were what she could only describe as fresh, deep red and splotchy.

_What the fuck?_

A sense of panic rose in her, only escalating when she realized that not only was she covered in bruises, but she was naked. 

She didn't sleep naked. Never. Sure, she slept without a bra and pajamas, but she always had underwear on, so she wasn't completely nude. This was not normal to her, and she scurried out of bed, nearly tripping over dog in her haste to get to the bathroom.

The lights flicked on as the switch was flipped and the image that looked back at her shocked her.

_What happened?!_

Her hair was nasty and crunchy with something undistinguishable. The bruises that she had thought were only on her legs were _everywhere_ , dotting her stomach, hips, and breasts. Her lips were puffy and swollen and she felt... grimy. 

She looked at herself, caught between horror and disgust. She needed to clean up. She had too.

She flung herself at the shower, turning it on until it was searing and jumped in. She scrubbed herself, hands everywhere they could reach with soap trailing in their wake. Her hair was washed five times over, until it squeaked, and her skin was raw by the time she finally stepped out.

She had no idea what had happened, what she had done to wake up like this, but it scared her. She finger combed her hair, some of her anxiety going away now that she was clean, but it still wasn't gone completely. Waking up like she had didn't sit well with her. 

She sighed, looking at herself some more and trying to figure out why she had even gotten into that situation in the first place when her phone rang.

She hurried to get it, picking it up after the fourth ring.

"Hello?"

_"Tatiana?! Is that really you?! Oh my god, where have you been? Everyone's been worried!"_

"What?" Tatiana blinked, even more confused. "What are you talking about? It's only been a day-"

_"A day?!" her friend screeched. "It's been a whole week!"_

_A week?_

Tatiana fumbled to comprehend what she was hearing, her friend's voice still ringing in her ears. A week? Had it really been that long?

She goldfished, unable to speak or even begin to form words. There was just no way. She couldn't have been at home for that long and not known. 

"I... I dont..." She swallowed. "Did.... did I go party or something?" 

Her friend said no, but how else would it explain her apparent week long disappearance.

She shook her head, nausea rolling deep in her gut. "No... I think... I think I'm sick. I think I caught the flu." She said, placing a hand on her stomach. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare anyone."

Her friend grew quiet. _"...Are you sure? I mean, even when you're sick you never not call anyone or anything."_

Tatiana nodded, rubbing her eyes with the heel of her free hand. "Yeah... no, I'm ok. I literally just woke up. I think I must've caught it and crashed. I don't remember anything besides coming home, going to sleep, and then waking up today."

_"Oh.... Well, let me know if you need anything, ok? I'll let your job and everyone else know that you aren't dead."_

The tired, confused woman nodded, body aching from the inside out. "Yeah, ok. Thanks Maggie." she said, hanging up a few moments later.

As she set her phone back down on the counter, her dog, a massive blue and white American Bully, came up to her with wagging tail and expecting eyes. Tatiana offered him a tiny, tiny smile and patted his head.

"Better get better quick, huh boy?" she asked the animal, rubbing his ears before she limped back towards her room to get dressed and try and forget the unsettling feeling that wouldn't leave her.


	3. Agent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bears and Agents, oh my.

_"Hello, Barry speaking."_

_"Hey, Barry, its me, Daniel. I have a question. Did you document anything strange that went on in the town west of my research lab?"_

_"Strange? No, not really. Just a few glitches in the recording system. Why?"_

_"...Nothing. Just wanted to know if the problem was just central. Thanks."_

_"Sure, no problem."_

_____

"What is he doing?"

Several days after his reappearance back into the forest, William's movements were being more closely monitored. The students and professionals at the research unit didn't want to risk him disappearing again from right under them, so they uped the ante when it came to things like location checks and whatnot. So far, the new system was working, but William was still acting out of character.

Frankie chewed his straw as he shrugged his shoulders at his professor's question. He was just as confounded as he was.

"I don't know," the student replied. "But that's the third bear he's dragged in there today."

Daniel frowned, leaning over Frankie's shoulder to look more closely at the live feed. There was a camera that was situated right in front of the entrance to the den and a clear picture of William working away at the carcass of a freshly killed grizzly could be seen. 

In all his years, Daniel couldn't recall ever hearing about the Fallen hunting in such a manner. Sure, William fished and occasionally he would take a deer during the winter months, but he had never killed a large predator like a bear before, let alone three in the same day.

Frankie chewed his straw some more, the Fallen busy stripping the hide from the animal's body. "Maybe he's hungry, or something." he offered. 

Daniel shot him down. "He doesn't need to eat." He pursed his lips. "He can survive off of the energy of the earth or the radiation from the sun. He does not consume matter to live."

He pointed to the screen, convinced something else was going on. "He's doing something. What, I'm not sure, but William has never hunted like this before and I'm pretty sure it's not because he suddenly got the munchies."

Frankie quieted. Maybe he had better keep his mouth shut. The professor sounded angry.

"Okay..." he said, not trying to rile the other any further. 

Daniel stayed beside him for some time, watching William separate the hide from the carcass and then proceed to butcher the creature. All of it further made him suspicious that the Fallen was up to something. It frustrated him that he didn't know what, but he knew he wouldn't be left in the dark again if he could help it.

"Keep a tally on what he does. I want to know every detail." he muttered to Frankie as he pulled away. 

"Yes sir."

_____

Tatiana was slowly getting back into the groove of things. It hadn't been easy, the woman having found out that a missing persons report had been put out for her during her sickness. She had had to go diffuse that situation and let everyone know that she was fine which only lead to more questions.

"I don't know. It just hit me so fast I didn't even realize it." she said in response to the constant peppering. It was true. She had gone to sleep and hadn't woken up. There was nothing else to tell.

It had taken a while for the excitement around her to dull and allow her the opportunity to actually go back to work and such. When it happened, Tatiana relished the fact that she blended in again, no longer the word on everyone's lips. She had never wanted to be the center of attention for a while yet.

Or so she hoped.

Tatiana was busy helping set up at the local pet store she worked at when two men entered. They wore black suits with matching black ties and sun glasses. They looked like something straight out of a Sci-fi movie and they instantly drew everyone's attention.

The owner of the store hesitantly approached. "Welcome to Paws. Can I help you two gentlemen?" 

They didn't note her at first, busy scanning the place for something. Tatiana was rearranging the pet food when she felt both sets of hard eyes land on her. It sent a chill up her spine, and she silently hoped that they really weren't going to approach her.

"I'm federal agent Cornet. This is my partner, agent Smith. We can to speak to one of your employees." Cornet, the one with blonde hair and a broader shoulder set, announced.

The shop owner blinked, surprised. "One of my employees? Is something wrong?"

"Not at all ma'am." Smith cut off, his brown hair cut short and neat. "We're just going to ask a few questions."

Tatiana felt uncomfortable, their authoritative presence not sitting well with her. She hadn't done anything wrong, she was sure, but the way they were acting and surely _looking_ at her didn't make her want to stick around.

She turned to go further into the store. Maybe she could organize some labels or something until they left.

"Miss Burnett." 

She froze.

"Could we ask you a few questions?"

_...Why me?_

Tatiana fisted her hands in her apron, mind everywhere at once as she tried to figure out why they would even want to talk to her. She hadn't done anything, really! All she did was go to work and then go home. She paid for all her downloaded music. 

What did they want??

"...Sure." She finally mustered up the courage to respond, turning around afterwards and putting on her best brave face. She walked towards them, following their lead outside the store.

Out of the view of customers and fellow employees, Tatiana waited for the two agents to start talking, nervous despite the knowledge that she hadn't done anything.

"Miss Tatiana, we were alerted that you were reported missing for seven days, but came back to work, claiming that you were ill. Is this true?" 

She blinked. They had come here to ask her that? 

"Yes." she said, eyeing them both. "I think I caught the flu. When I woke up I ached all over and my coworker had been complaining about a cold before I got sick." 

Cornet nodded, Smith squaring his shoulders. "While being sick, do you remember any of the days you were incapacitated?" 

Tatiana shook her head. "No." She frowned. "Why are you asking me about this?"

"Just standard for any missing persons who weren't really missing." Smith coolly interjected. He continued. "One last thing. Did you feel at all strange before or after you woke up? Unsettled? Did you find anything off putting in your home?"

Tatiana scowled. Something was up here. "No. I felt like I was going to throw up and my head hurt, because I was sick. My house was perfectly fine." 

She threw her arms up, exasperated. "Are we done now? Or are you going to kidnap me to Area Fifty-one because aliens somehow got to me?"

The two agents frowned at her remark, not amused. They glanced at each other, silently communicating, before they somehow decided that this was over.

"Thank you for your time, Miss Burnett. We appreciate it." Cornet said. He pulled a card out of his Breast pocket, handing it to the woman. "Please feel free to let us know if you do find any aliens."

Tatiana looked at the card, all at once even more angry. She snorted. "Whatever."

The two men said nothing further, allowing her to go back to her store. They waited until she was in doors before Smith plucked a cell phone from his pants pocket and dialed a number.

_"What's the news?"_

"Subject confirms that they remember nothing about the seven days they were incapacitated. Reports sickness as the reason why."

_"Her missing persons report coincides with the trip wire data from the research lab and computer glitches. Keep an eye on her and the area."_

"Will do, sir."

The line went dead after and the agents once again showed a look of knowing. 

"Angel hunting?" Cornet asked as they started towards their black sedan.

Smith smirked. "Angel hunting."


	4. Autumn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The seasons and situations are changing.

Months passed, the seasons changing with them. The once bright, green colors of a humid summer switched to brilliant oranges, reds, and yellows.

William's forest grew even more beautiful as fall gripped it tight. The Fallen had always admired his home for its natural beauty and bounty of all things nature, but fall really was his favorite season. The animals were more active, the clacking of brow tines heard when one was quiet enough and the birds flocked in mass amounts, filling his mornings with the wonderful sing songs of a thousand or more beaks.

He loved it, but this fall wouldn't be filled with his usual gallivanting.

The coming of autumn marked the beginning of the second phase of his mission. He had noticed that his human watchers were more persistent in their recordings and patrols, with dozens of new cameras being added all over his territory. Apparently they had been aware of his absence before, and it had caused a reaction that didn't really make things easier for him.

Freezing their system again would not be hard, as it was just a matter of careful targeting, but if he did so then they would immediately notice, and he was trying to be descreet. This mission wouldn't fair well with multiple people involved and tromping after him. 

For all their talk, humans definitely weren't stealthy. Those within a ten mile radius, or further, would know the second he had slipped away.

So he was left to figure out a way that would allow him to get out of the forest, but cause as minimal waves as possible. 

The southern, eastern, and now western borders were heavily patrolled. The western border hadn't been before he had left the first time, but the humans were now wary and hard put more equipment up that wouldn't make going over there a good idea. The northern and eastern sides were also places he frequented, some of his favorite parts of the forest in those areas. They definitely wouldn't be a good idea,like just for those reasons alone, not to mention their close proximity to the research base.

All that was left to him was the northern border.

The northern border wasn't really patrolled by anyone, not he or the humans. The mountains that sprung up there made setting up a patrol base too difficult and William never went further than the rapids on his excision up north, for the steep cliffside that the waterfall went over wasn't worth expending energy over. 

It was perfect, but William was aware that leaving again would cause another increase in security. Humans didn't take lapses in control well. He had better make this last mission successful, for a third trip would probably be too difficult to manage safely.

William sighed quietly, his mind set on what his options were and what he had to do. He was perched on one of the rocks that bordered the rushing, cold river, wings folded neatly against his back. The sun was setting, casting a gold hue over his already colorful forest. Soon it would be dark, and his watchers would be going to sleep. The lack of human eyes would make it slightly easier, so he willed the urge in him that begged him to leave then and now to wait just a bit longer.

Soon they could leave, and soon they would have what they had been already pining for.

_____

"He's gone _again_?!" 

Daniel's irate voice sounded through the nearby halls of the monitoring room, his students and collegues shaking from the volume and emotion.

Savannah ducked her head, squeaking when Daniel tossed a carefully stacked set of papers right by her head, the documents flying everywhere after hitting a wall.

"Y-yes!" she answered, her mentor's anger something not to mess with. "Last night, during the change of the guard. He slipped away."

Daniel fumed. "Where? What trigger did he set off this time?" he demanded. This couldn't be happening. Not again.

Savannah swallowed. "Um..."

Green eyes, pratically burning, glared right through her as she didn't offer concrete information immediately. They made her feel anxious, then sick, then faint.

Before anyone knew it, she was collapsing, unable to handle the situation. Another student closer to her scrabble to catch her before she could hit her head, lowering her carefully to the floor once secured.

Daniel didn't let up. 

He instead turned to someone else who wasn't as mindless and barked the same question, needing to know.

Frankie hesitantly replied. "The sensor didn't go off..." he said, suddenly aware of how hard his professor was breathing. He went on, "None of them went off actually."

Daniel growled. "What do you mean it didn't go off? He had to have exited somewhere. Did none of you document where??"

Frankie shrunk back. "No! That's not it. There's no sensor data. Only cameras. The last camera was north, by the rapids!" he hurried out, wishing to diffuse the situation as quickly as possible.

Daniel grew quiet.

The rapids? Why would William go there? They weren't somewhere he frequented this time of year, only during the summer. Plus, the cliffs...

Unless...

His eyes widened, his glasses sliding down his nose. Suddenly he was flying towards the map case, pulling out the one that heald the full spread of the forest and surrounding mountain range. It had been custom made, detailed down to every twist and turn of the tree line. 

"...Professor?" a hesitant student called out to him, confused.

Daniel didn't look up, spreading the map out flat and searching for the rapids on it's paper face. "The rapids is the spot of our last camera," he started, taking a pen and circling the point. "William has never gone further than this spot, in all eighty seven years of his recording. Never."

He drew a line, signaling the start of the cliffside, end points on either side. He pointed to that, the crowd that was now gathered around him watching closely. 

"These cliffs," he gestured to the line, "are the literal drop off point for us, and, what we thought was for him. There's nothing out there, computer or alert wise...."

There was a collective silence, the pieces coming together.

"He knew..." Diana murmured. "He knew we had no sensors... no anything out there."

"He slipped right by us. He didn't even have to freeze the cameras again."

"What's worse," Daniel started, voice quiet. "Is we don't know if he even really left the forest or not. He could be within limits, or he could be halfway across the world."

Frankie furrowed his brow, something about this whole thing not really connecting. He opened his mouth to ask why when a commotion started just outside the doors to the room, it soon making it's way inside as special force teams stormed in.

"This facility is now under military control. All patrons not military clearedare instructed to leave the premisis," S man with grey hair, a hard jaw, and a commanding voice announced, his men filing their way in with computers, document folders, and more men in black.

The research crew all stepped back, all at once confused by what was going on. Leave? What for? And why was the military even here in the first place.

"What's going on?" Frankie called to his professor, frantically looking to him for answers as their work stations were taken from them, replaced by new people with special equipment and hacking devices. 

Daniel gaped, watching as his facility was ripped from him, the anger momentarily suppressed by sheer shock. And then it came, full force like a hurricane on the coast.

"This is my facility. You cannot take my life's work from me!" he roared, surging forwards to try and grab something and keep it from them. He was stopped by special ops, their guns drawn and ready to low his head off. His students pulled him away, holding onto him tightly to spare him any harm.

The grey haired man from earlier looked down at him, a sneer painted on his war hardened features. "This facility is no longer yours, Mr. Brecker. Thanks to your subject's multiple escapes, it is now the government's. You failed to provide total security. We're just here to pick up your mess."

Daniel struggled, lunging like some sort of attack dog. "There was no guarantee he would stay." He hissed. "I told the committee that. I warned them. You bastards just hung around, waiting for him to escape so you could take over. You just wanted an excuse."

The commander didn't answe to his prodding, skillfully ignoring the irate teache with an air of practiced indifference. Daniel continued, neck veins bulging as the anger kept coming. 

"He'll never do what you want him too!" he warned, pratically foaming as his students held him back. "He'll kill you all. You won't get within a hundred feet of him."

He seethed. "He'll sense your lies. Sense them before he even sees your face!"

The commander remained unmoved. 

"Get them out of here, private."


	5. Insult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The military knows.

Tossed out of their place of work and residence, only haphazardly packed boxes of their personal belongings being thrust into their arms to suggest that they had ever been there, the research crew was flabberghasted.

"Why did that happen?" Frankie asked, juggling his box. The facility doors closed with a loud clang, the locks tumbling right after. He looked to his professor.

"What's going on?"

Daniel pulled himself from the steadying hands of Diana, righting his glasses and smoothing down his hair. He sighed, but offered no reply.

Frankie scowled.

"Professor," he started again. "What's going on?"

Daniel remained quiet, gaze guilty and regretful. He seemed to be fighting with himself, unwilling to admit to the mistake he was apparently hiding, but not selfish enough to keep it concealed.

"...William's security was never concrete," the teacher began. "He's impossible to control, his abilities just too much for any modern technology to successfully counter." He fisted his hands, eyes on the ground. "When I took over the facility, I had to go to a meeting put on by the government about it."

"The committee wanted me to basically ensure that William would never get out. If he did, we would then be subject to forfeiting control over our research. I told them, however, that it couldn't be done. William can't be caged, and even if we could, like some zoo animal, he would be unapproachable. Beings like him no no boundaries. They roam between dimensions on a whim."

Daniel scowled. "But they wouldn't have it. They wouldn't take my warnings, and the only way for me to keep up this research was to agree and sign their contracts."

He turned to his crew, the many faces of those he considered collegues and family staring back at him. "Why do you think I was always so particular about his monitoring? When he got out, I was terrified they would storm down the doors and I considered us lucky when they didn't even seem to notice. But they noticed this time... and now I fear that things may get even worse."

Savannah, since recovered from her episode, hesitantly stepped forwards. She placed a hand on his shoulder, their earlier conflict forgiven know that she knew the reason behind it. 

"What's worse?" she asked, feeling there was something else to his words. Daniel looked a tad scared in those green eyes. 

The professor glanced at her, then to the rest. It wasn't good.

"I fear.... I fear they may try and capture him, to use him for military weapons and experiments."

A collective gasp.

"Use him?" Diana said. The idea was assinine! 

Daniel nodded. "Yes, I know. They overestimate themselves and their power. William will not allow himself to be a part of their schemes and if they anger him..."

He trailed off.

"... Let's just say humanity might lose a good portion of its population in less than a second."

"We need to stop them, somehow." Frankie spoke up, the rest nodding. "Is there any way we can track him? At all?"

Daniel thought. "Well, there's no definite way, and we lost all our tech. But I do have connections. Maybe he can help us locate William, so that we can at least warn him and get him away."

They all agreed that was best, hurrying away from their former home and institution. As they went, someone asked how the military would even try and contaoin William.

Daniel answered with: "I don't know how they plan on trying to capture him, but I know it won't end well."

_____

"You're lookin a little pudgy there, Tatiana. Got some stress in your life?" 

Tatiana blinked at the bald faced insult, turning to stare at her coworker as they finished prepping for close. 

She and Sharpei, as was the other woman's name, never seemed to see eye to eye on anything. As such, working with her was a chore and Tatiana soon noticed the many cold treatments sent her way from the beauty school student.

Sharpei smirked, a self assured kind of smirk that grated on nerves, and flicked her blonde hair before she walked out, leaving Tatiana to seethe by herself in the break room.

"Bitch." The woman scowled, subconsciously smoothing down her shirt in an effort to hide her newly formed muffin top.

Ever since her cold, and all the weird comments from the agents, Tatiana had noted a gain in weight. She hadn't thought it had been that bad, or noticible, but the sudden inability to fit into her favorite jeans that morning and now Sharpei's comments, made her realize that maybe it was visible.

She sighed, frustrated. If it wasn't one thing it was another, it seemed. Being a girl was always fun.

Tatiana snorted at her own heavy sarcasm and finished punching out, gathering her purse and a box of treats for her dog, Boscoe, then walked out.

The walk home was a quiet one, her headphones doing good to drown out any traffic noise and her own thoughts about body inage. Sharpei could go suck her dick for all she cared. She was probably just bitter about life because she was named after a wrinkly ass breed of dog.

The woman chuckled, entering her house. Boscoe greeted her, tail whipping about in his excitement. She petted him and finished getting in the door, preparing to do her routines for the night.

The dog was walked, dinner made, the dog walked again, and then Tatiana finally hit the hay after brushing her teeth and stripping out of her everyday garbs.

She snuggled under the covers, closing her eyes and heaving a happy sigh as sleep called to her like a lusty siren.

Tatiana fell asleep to happy thoughts and the wispy fingers of an earlier tune.

She woke up to blue and green eyes and massive black wings.


	6. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue and green.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter is short.

A pair of enthralling eyes met hers as they few open, something having covered her mouth and in turn woken her up. 

They were both magnificent, the color almost otherworldly and seemed to glow. 

One eye of forest green.

The other milky blue.

She freaked.

Her moment of rapture was lost as she realized that this wasn't a wacky dream, but actually happening, and she flailed to free herself from the hold on her person.

Tatiana bucked up, hips thrusting to unseat the weight hovering over her legs. It moved with ease, but didnt release her, and the thing covering her mouth moved away to hold down her arms.

She screamed the second she could talk without being muffled, brain in fight or flight mode. She got maybe one scream before she was quieted again, the hand that had left clamping back over her mouth and stealing her voice.

Tatiana trembled, feeling like she couldn't fight this person for some reason, and she looked up once more, surprised to see an unknown face outlined in moonlight, a halo of black wings stretching towards the ceiling behind the head.

The person, a man, she soon realized, shushed her qilently, lips mouthing the sound.

Her eyes boggled, confused as to what was going on, but more than not just scared out of her mind. What was this thing? Why was he here??

The creature-man-thing didn't say anything, face a patient mask as he waited for her breathing and shock to disperse. It took some time, but Tatiana didn't consider herself very calm when the... thing started to talk.

"Please don't yell," it said, soothing and manly, stroking her frazzled nerves with just words alone. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Tatiana whimpered slightly, the fear of it all coming back to her. She didn't know what to think, but calm was definitely not coming to mind. This thing was dangerous and in her house. She didn't know if she was going to die or wake up and she didn't know which was preferrable.

The thing tilted it's head at her, mismatched eyes taking in the jump in her pulse and the quickening of the rise and fall of her chest.

This wouldn't do.

He leaned forwards, tears welling up in the brown orbs that stared at him with such horror, and he breathed carefully, lightly even, over her nose.

Those same eyes that had been so wide instantly began to flutter, an invisible gas wiping and shutting her down. 

Her world started to spin, the tense line of her form going limp. The last thing Tatiana felt before she passed out was the gentle touch of a hand carding her hair.

When she woke up again, she wasn't in her room.

The ceiling above her was not it's usual boring wite. This ceiling was dark brown, made of wood, and at a connecting slope that made her think shack or cabin.

Neither were appetizing and she shot up, frantically looking around. Her glances found the same figure from last night, only in the light of early morning she could make out what he was.

It was a Fallen. She did not follow the religion or much of the science around his kind, but she knew what he was just from one look alone. His skin was pale, his hair black and in a natural unique half bob, shaggy cut. He displayed the characteristics of heterochromia, his right eye blue and his left green, and his body was long and tones, muscles flexing under flesh but not grotesque.

What was perhaps most beautiful about him, though, we're his wings. 

In the breaking daylight they glimmered with a hidden rainbow, shimmering violets and greens and blues. 

It awed her.

And then she remembered he had kidnapped her.

The Fallen stood, having seen her wake up, and he started to come over. She scooted away, her butt sliding off the cot she had been apparently resting on.

"No!" Tatiana exclaimed, hand flying up like a shield to keep the Fallen at bay as she moved into a corner. It stopped, tilting his head at her, like some inquisitive bird.

"You st-stay right there!"

Stay? Why would he want to stay?

William watched the woman scoot away from him, backing herself into a corner. He didn't approach, her tone of voice suggesting she was quite upset and might do something unfavorable if he pushed her boundaries.

He didn't want that.

So he stayed put, simply observing her as she watched him. As he looked, he fought the urge to smile. She was a beautiful woman. Her skin was tanned, like caramel, and her hair was a lovely shade of dark brown. Her eyes matched her hair, almost perfectly, and she had a set of perfectly plump lips.

Well... now that he looked at her, she was growing plump all over.

Her hips were fuller, thighs wider as well, but in a good way. He knew it was because her stomach had also been expanding, slowly, as the months went by.

He took it all in, a sense of pride and happiness filling him at the sight. But she was still skittish. He couldn't tell her yet.

"You don't have to be afraid," he reminded, finally lifting his eyes from her belly. She didn't look comforted.

The Fallen took a few steps forward, crouching down to be more on her level. Tatiana shrunk back, trying to meld with the wood panelling behind her.

"...Why shouldn't I?" Tatiana asked, wary still. William smiled.

"Because I wouldn't hurt my mate."


	7. Betrothed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Proposal.

_Mate?!_

Tatiana gaped, the word sending chills down her spine and bringing to mind the images of documentary monkeys going at it.

He thought she was his mate?

Oh hell no.

"I'm not your mate!" she exclaimed, shaking her head and waving her hands, the very idea disturbing to her. Mate was not the word she thought she would be called during her life. Wife, maybe, but not... _mate_.

The Fallen before her tilted his head again, as if confused by her words. "Of course you are," he said, as if she were slow. "What else would you be?"

Tatiana scowled, glaring at him. "Look, Buster, I don't know what game you-"

"William."

"But I- wait, what?" 

The woman stared at the creature before her, confused and sure she had heard him say something while she had been in mid rant. She waited, hoping he really hadn't said anything, but was disappointed when the fallen inched closer and repeated:

"William." His eyes twinkled, a smile stretching his pale lips. "That is my name. Not Buster."

Tatiana blinked. William? That was a name? How the fuck did he have a name?

"W-what... how-"

"The researchers gave it to me." William interjected, sitting down in front of her. Tatiana had to force herself to keep her eyes focused on his face, well aware that he wasn't dressed and all the goods were on display. William, however, seemed not to notice. 

"That's what they started to call me as they did their research. I didn't mind it, so that's what my name is." He smiled again, eyes flicking up and down as he looked her over. "So please, call me that, Tatiana."

The woman bristled, her mild curiosity with him once again replaced by fear as he said her name. She pressed back up against the wall.

"How do you know my name?" she spat, pulse quickening. "Have you been stalking me or something?"

William shook his head, and then shrugged, as though he couldn't possibly lie to her. "I wouldn't call it stalking," he replied. "But I have been watching you."

The woman growled at that, lunging for him for a second before she pulled away, reminding herself that even if she gave him her best beat down he wouldn't feel a thing. Fallen were crwatures of unmatched power. Pain was foreign to them. 

As she pressed herself back into the corner she noted that William looked a little surprised by her bold move, eyes a little wider and the smile that had been on his face waning.

She sneered.

"You don't do that," she hissed, feeling like a food for not knowing that her privacy had been invaded. Of course, it wasn't her fault, but it still felt like her error and she hated him even more for it.

"Why?" William asked, willing himself to calm down. Her jump at him had gotten him excited, mind taking her aggressive nature and storing it as something erotic. He had known his mate was pretty, but seeing when she was angry... 

It was like she was some sort of exotic wildcat.

Tatiana scowled at him, as though his question were the dumbest thing she had been asked. He patiently waited for her to explain, now genuinely curious.

Was watching something that was wrong? It wasn't as if he had been stalking her. No. He had only watched her when she had been at home.

Still, he had a feeling he may have stepped on a landmine.

"Because it's an invasion of my privacy." She recoiled from him, as if he were a disease. "You watched me without my consent. That's stalking and wrong and... just creepy!"

William furrowed his brow. Creepy? He had been watching her to make sure she was safe, as well as the fact that he had enjoyed watching her rest. She had a very pleasant sleeping face.

Not that she wasn't pleasant when she was awake.

The Fallen leaned forwards. "I did not know it was... private." He said the word as though it had little meaning to him, or it was not used often in his presence. "Where I come from, there is no way to hide. Everything is seen."

He glanced away, as if thinking, and Tatiana wondered what he had seen while he had been watching. Had he seen her shower? Get dressed? She swallowed a groan of dismay at the fact that he may have seen her while she had been otherwise peoccupied, having a fallen diety watch her masturbate not on her bucket list.

She was brought from her stew of humiliation by another question, William having turned back to her. "Do you humans value privacy?" he asked, trying to get information in order to not offend her in the future. She was his mate, after all. He wanted their time together to be happy and with as little conflict as possible.

William watched her as she nodded, the woman now avoiding eye contact for whatever reason. 

"Yeah, we do." 

"Then I did not mean to offend." 

Tatiana looked up as the apology sunk in, the Fallen before her looking quite sincere. She hadn't been aware that beings like him could feel remorse, but seeing it for herself dulled some of the malice. 

He didn't know. There was no point in being angry.

"It's fine..." She sighed, tucking her legs up to her chest. "You didn't know."

William nodded slightly, watching her quietly. She was quite complex, he mused to himself. She had been angry just a moment ago, ready to tear his throat out even, and now she she had forgiven him, just because he had apologized.

Humans were so interesting.

There was relative silence for a few minutes, Tatiana resting her head on her knees and William just enjoying being beside her. He was was beginning to wonder if he should go and get her something to eat when her head snapped up and she was once again a fiery she demon.

"You kidnapped me!"

William scooted back a bit, her anger both exciting but something he instinctively knew he shouldn't mess with right now. This was a different kind of anger, one that wouldn't be so easy quelled with a simple apology.

"I'm sorry if it displeases you..." William tried, blinking when Tatiana shot to her feet.

"'Displeases' doesn't even begin to touch how angry I am!" she barked, getting some satisfaction as the Fallen further moved away. "I'm fucking furious!"

William ducked his head slightly at her yelling. Well, he knew she would be mad. Humans didn't like change, he learned. Taking her from her home was a pretty big change.

He opened his mouth to say something else but he didn't get a word out. She shot past him, heading for the door, and he had only a second to realize she was trying to escape before she flung open the exit and rushed outside.

Like hell she was just going to sit there. He may have kidnapped her, but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of an easy steal.

She made it outside, and perhaps got two or three strides in before a solid arm was hooking itself around her waist and holding her back.

Tatiana knew immediately who it was and some of her cockiness left her at how quickly he had caught up. However, it only served to rile her further and she snarled, fighting him as he pulled her flush up against his hard body.

"Let me go, bastard!"

"You can't leave," was William's response. "You're to stay here now."

Tatiana squirmed, grunting. "Yeah?" she spat. "Who the fuck decided that? I don't want to stay here."

William curled his wings around her, the feathers blocking her view of the forest like a dark curtain. He pulled her backwards, the woman having no choice but to follow.

He didn't answer her this time, just pulling her back into the cabin and shutting the door without having to touch it. Tat heard the lock click and she scowled even further, pushing him away once she felt his grip relent.

"You can't keep me in here." she growled. "People will come looking for me."

William looked at her, mismatched eyes reading her like a book. She was acting tough, but deep down she was terrified, and the way his eyes peered into hers...

She knew he knew too.

"You'll be safe here," the Fallen spoke, stepping close so that their bodies were only inches apart. At this proximity, Tatiana could smell the forest that had seeped into his skin, the earthiness and crisp freshness of an autumn morning. 

"But I don't want to be here," she said, defiant, with a tilt of her chin.

The angel didn't respond, only staring at her for a moment more before he disappeared entierly, vanishing into thin air.

Tatiana gasped, stumbling backwards as her captor became invisible. She waited, expecting him to somehow still be there with her, but after several moments she figured out he had gone and the silence of the cabin enveloped her. 

Naturally, Tatiana didn't mind quiet, but not under these circumatances. Stuck in the middle of nowhere against her will and at the mercy of her captor...

She almost preferred having him with her. At least then she knew she wasn't alone.

The woman tried the door, seeing if it was unlocked, and when it didn't budge she sighed heavily and resigned to sitting back on the cot near the back. 

Looked like it would just be her for a while.


	8. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Berries and escapes.

Tatiana was alone for what felt like several hours before her captor returned, bearing gifts of the edible sorts.

She had been asleep when he had come back, and he had to touch her to let her know he was there. She freaked out, of course, but the Fallen took her cursing as something to adore and waited it out as needed.

"Fucking... fuck." Tatiana grumbled as she composed herself, sitting upright on the cot. She rubbed her eyes and glared at William as he smiled at her like she was the funniest thing in the world.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

The Fallen continued to smile, not put off by her grouchiness. He sat down in front of her once again and extended his hands in her direction. Within them, there was a menagerie of berries and nuts, all freshly gathered and picked at their peak. 

Tatiana looked at them, confused (and maybe slightly insulted). Berries? That's what had taken him forever to go get?

"You didn't get any meat or anything?" she asked aloud, covering her mouth afterwards once she realized her inside voice had slipped out. Oops.

William tilted his head at her, faltering slightly in his offering. Meat? Had she wanted that instead?

Tatiana continued to look like she had eaten the canary, not offering any more words, and William lowered his gift.

"...Would that please you?" he asked after a moment, wanting to give her what she wanted. She _was_ his mate. What she wanted, she would get.

He looked to her, quiet and waiting, but Tatiana shook her head. She hadn't even meant to say that outloud. It had just... slipped out. She wasn't trying to make him angry.

"No, this..." She looked back at the nuts and berries, "This is fine."

But the Fallen wasn't quite sure he believed her. If that was true, why had she said what she had? If she would prefer meat, he could go get it. All she had to do was say so.

Yet his mate didn't say anything more, reaching for the food still cupped in his hands. She took a few of the plump blackberries and popped them into her mouth, once again avoiding eye contact in favor of staring at the floor.

William sat there and allowed her to eat, standing back up once his hands were empty. His mate glanced up at him as he towered over her, her expression suggesting a question.

"Where are you going?" Tatiana asked.

_Why do I care?_

William blinked. He hadn't expected her to care where he was going. Before, she had been quite upset with him, snapping and growling that he had removed her from her home. 

Now... well, he dare say, she looked a little afraid to be alone.

"I was going to get you more food," he began, eyes roving as he noted her tension and hesitance. "But I can stay, if you'd like."

Tatiana couldn't believe her luck when he said he would stay if she gave the word. Another part of her was angry for being so. Since when did she need him for company? Since when did she even care??

She tried to downplay it, hoping he hadn't seen her relief at his words. "No, it's cool. I was just wondering is all."

William smiled, his small little smile that Tatiana was beginning to figure out meant he knew more than she wanted him to know.

"But you said you were hungry." He mused. "Were you not?"

His mate flushed, looking away. "No-yes. I mean... look-"

William sat down beside her, silencing her with a finger to her lips. She glared at it, going cross eyed for a second before she brushed his hand away and turned her back to him.

"You're a jerk..." 

"I did not mean to be."

There was quiet afterwards. William didn't attempt to get his mate to turn around and face him and Tatiana didn't try to initiate conversation. It wasn't the pleasant silence the Fallen would have liked, but he wasn't feeling like he was being given too hard the cold shoulder to say anything.

So he sat, listening to her breathing and reminding himself to go out and get more food of the carnivore variety once she fell back to sleep.

______

The days ticked by, Tatiana soon loosing count as they blended together in an endless stream of monotony. 

She discovered that her kidnapper really wasn't out to hurt her. If anything, he was about as threatening as a puppy and he was willing to bend over backwards to please her. It was odd, the woman having imagining a more perilous situation when being kidnapped, but she supposed that she should be lucky her captor was head over heels for her.

She still didn't get that either. William constantly referred to her as his mate, bringing her things and asking if she was happy. She told him no every time, and reminded him constantly that she wasn't his mate, but none of it seemed to be reaching him at all.

Tatiana didn't know how he could keep trying to love her when she turned him down right and left. If she had been in his shoes, she wouldn't have stuck around.

But William wasn't like other people. He had his own rules and ideals.

Tatiana rested her chin in her hand as William puttered around her, the Fallen reorganizing things. He was a little OCD about how things went and looked. She told him as much. He liked to say it was him just being meticulous.

"Are you hungry?"

Tatiana blinked, brought out of her inner fantasy of tripping the Fallen and getting away back to civilization by his (regrettably) pleasant voice. What did he want now?

"What?" she barked, an edge to her voice. William didn't flinch.

"Are you hungry?" he calmly repeated, as if her attitude didn't exist . He knelt down in front of her. "It's around midmorning. You usually eat about this time."

The woman rolled her eyes. "No." She looked to the side, scowling. "I'm not hungry."

William didn't budge. Well, food wasn't the issue. It was something else then.

"Then perhaps something else would suit your fancy, my mate." He tilted his head. "What can I do?"

There it was again; _my mate_. Ugh. When was bird brain here gonna get it? She wasn't his mate!

"I'm not your freaking mate!" Tatiana snipped, annoyed with the Fallen. Her lip curled back in a snarl, a nasty sneer painting her face. "So quit calling me that, okay?"

She continued, on a rant now. "And stop bothering me. Go do something. Or, better yet, let me go. That's what would "please me", since you're so far up my ass about it!"

The woman waved her hands in the air, exasperated and frustrated. She just wanted to go home. She missed her dog and her friends and basic things like running water and a real bed. This stupid shack in the middle of nowhere had none of those things and she was tired of being cooped up in the same four walls day in and day out. It drove her crazy and she just couldn't deal with it anymore.

She shook, rage clearly fueling her actions and words at that moment. William remained quiet as his female vented, understanding her predicament. He knew she would eventually become restless, her personality warning such, but she was too stubborn to trust to her own devices. He didn't want her running off while they went on a walk, but he didn't like seeing her so angry either. Perhaps if she could prove to him that she could stay within limits and not run away he would offer to take her out.

The Fallen thought this over, deciding it couldn't hurt to try. The worst he would recieve for being duped would be her ire upon catching her again, but he could deal with that. Eventually she would bend and not wander.

Her breathing softened some, not as harsh as before, and he cautiously presented his proposal.

"I would be happy to take you out," he began. "But I need to know that you won't run away."

Take her out? Tatiana had to pause for a second, not sure if she had heard right. 

He was offering to let her out? That seemed to be too good to be true. He had been very adamant about _not_ letting her go for the past few days. Why would he suddenly consent to her demands?

The woman didn't know, but she soon found that she didn't quite care. If he was willing to let her out, then she would take it. Maybe if she could find a way to distract him she could sneak away and finally get back home.

She nodded, slowly, then with more vigor as her scheme came together in her head. Yes. She just had to distract him. Long enough to get a good head start.

William stood, folding his wings neatly against his back as he did so. "Very well." He motioned for her to come with him, offering his arm to her. 

The gesture confused the woman for a second, Tatiana having to sift through her brain for the appropriate response, which was looping her arm through his.

It was gentlemanly and a tad strange, but she didn't question it too much. William was too big of a puzzle to attempt to solve.

The Fallen smiled down at her, towering at least a good foot or so over her petite 5'3. Just another reason why she didn't like him, his height reminding her that she was indeed quite short and tiny.

They exited the shack, Tatiana having to contain herself as she got her first real breath of fresh air in days. It was crisp and cool and oh so refreshing, even more of a point in her mind that she do her best to escape. Freedom meant clean air and freedom. 

William looked forwards as they carefully walked away from the shack. It was indeed pleasant out today. Even he had been feeling the effects of how constricting the cabin was and he felt bad that his mate had to stay within it. He had no intention of making the tiny space their permanent quarters, but he didn't want to risk her running away back at the reserve. He was pretty sure his human researchers would not approve her being there, much less having her run all over the place and cause a distraction.

The Fallen patted her hand as they walked, things seeming to go well the first several minutes. He kept his mate tucked close to his side, a wing curled around her to keep her from getting too cold. She was naked afterall. After the first few days she had abandoned her undergarments she called underwear and had promptly told him that if he tried anything funny she'd slit his throat and turn him inside out. 

He had promised he would keep his hands to himself.

Tatiana looked around, taking in the forest around them. She was looking for something remotely familiar, but all the trees did was convince her that there was no way out, all their trunks and branches looking the same.

_I'm never going to find my way out..._

William lead her along, taking her across a natural bridge that crossed a small brook that wound through the trees and past a big oak with a hollow trunk. Tatiana tried her best to remember these two distinct landmarks, hoping that she wouldn't forget them when it counted.

They had been strolling for quite a bit when the woman finally worked herself up enough to try her plan.

"Hey, um..." she began, squirming a bit.

"Yes?"

William looked down at her, tilting his head in that curious way of his. Tatiana always thought it reminded her of a pigeon or something. 

"I... I have to go to the bathroom."

"I see."

William stopped and looked around, but he didn't let her go. Tatiana waited, pretending to wiggle from an urge, and squeaked in surprise when William suddenly tugged her along to a spot between some trees and evergreen bushes.

The Fallen turned her about and pressed down on her shoulders, easing her into a sitting position. Tatiana went wide eyed.

"What are you doing?" she squeaked. Her hands few down to cover her bits, clamping her legs closed at the same time.

William didn't even flinch. "You said you had to go to the bathroom," he said. "I'm assisting."

"I don't need assistance!" Tatiana yelped, cheeks flaming at her current predicament. There was no way she was going to just pee in front of him, even if she had had to go. That was private. Very private.

"J-just go away!" 

William blinked as his mate refused his help. Why did she not need him? Was this another of those privacy things humans talked about? She had been going under his supervision for a few days now. What was the sudden problem?

He asked her this and she grew even more frazzled, reaching out and attempting to throttle him.

"You wouldn't let me out!" she ground out between clenched teeth. "I told you not to look!"

William shook slightly as her arms pulled and pushed him by his neck, but her grip did not phase him at all. He didn't feel an ounce of the pressure she was exerting, completely immovable. He didn't even really need to breathe either, so her plan was rather dead from the start.

He calmly reached up and removed her hands from his person, holding them in his own which were at least twice her size. She scowled, still angry and humiliated, and he tried his best to soothe her. There was no sense in getting her all riled up. Especially since she was in a rather fragile state, unbeknownst to her.

"I did not realize I was intruding." William said, holding her even when she struggled. "I will do my best to remember your prefrence from now on though."

Tatiana lowered her eyes, the embarrassment she was feeling preventing her from glaring at him like she wanted too. She had thought she had made it clear before. What else had he been doing that she hadn't been aware of?

The possibilities were endless and her stomach turned, not liking any of them. She had to get away. There was no putting this off.

"Go back to the shack," she said, pulling her hands free. She kept her eyes down, unable to look at him for fear she might start crying. "Go, all the way. I don't want you anywhere near me. I want to do this alone."

William went wide eyed. Go all the way back? She couldn't be serious.

"But, my mate-"

He yried to protest, but she shoved him backwards, screaming, "Go away! I can't trust you. I told you before and you watched me anyway!"

Her voice echoed between the trees, William having gone silent at her exclimating. 

She didn't trust him? 

The Fallen moved back slightly, mismatched eyes searching her for answers. Her body language rang true, the shaking of her frame, racing pulse, and refusal to look at him.

She didn't trust him at all. 

And it was his fault.

The angel sat there, fighting with the two choices he had been left with. Leave and respect her wishes and possibly allow her a chance at escape, or, the more secure stay anyway and insist that he meant no harm?

The second option sounded better for his security, the Fallen not wanting his mate to run off and get lost, but the first option would please her...

And maybe gain her trust.

Tatiana was still looking at the floor, hugging herself as some sort of protection from the man in front of her, when William stood and started to back off.

"I will leave," he announced, causing her to glance up if only slightly. "I meant no disrespect. I will go back to the cabin."

He turned, walking maybe three steps, then paused. Tatiana held her breath, convince he was going to change his mind, and he did turn around as if he had that purpose in mind. Instead of saying so, however, something else came out, and this something else made her look at him more fully.

"Please come back when you are done," was the simple request, the Fallen's tone more fragile in her mind. 

She looked closer, peering at him from the distance between them and saw the hesitance, the lack concrete surness that she would do so in his eyes. He faltered in his stance, as if fighting the urge to run back, and she saw the struggle it took for him to once again turn back around and walk off into the woods, soon vanishing.

When he was gone, it was just her, squatting against the trunk of a developing sapling. The chill the air carried nipped at her skin, causing it to pebble with goose pimples, and she shivered.

Now was her chance.

He was gone, having left her to her own devices. She intended to make the most of it.

The woman spun around, picking a random direction, and took off.

This was her one and only shot.


	9. Recapture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Running and pain.

The research team had made their way to their new "headquarters" and had set up shop in the basement of Barry Jones. 

Barry Jones was a long time friend of Daniel's. He had shared the same fascination with Daniel about William's kind and had done quite a lot of research with him while in college. Afterwards, however, Barry had broken off from the main team, spending a lot of time writing books about the Fallen and monitoring for any anomalies around the research area. He also had some tabs on the government, having been unsettled when Daniel had told him what had happened at the committee meeting all those years ago.

"So he got out, huh?" Barry asked the crew as they used his computers, trying to gather as much of their data as possible. One of the researchers had grabbed a backup disk before they had been thrown out, their most recent data stored on the card.

"Like I said he would..." Daniel muttered, running a hand through his hair. 

Barry clapped him on the back, brown eyes knowing his hardship. He knew how important William was to his friend. To Daniel, William was pratically family, and having him be in danger was very stressful.

"We'll find him and keep him safe."

Daniel glanced at his friend, his words having soothed him a little, but he still felt a small seed of doubt. 

He hoped they really would be able to do something. The damage that was on the line was too much to risk.

______

Tatiana ran as fast as her legs could carry her. 

The trees rushed past her, brown blurs against a background of mixing reds and yellows. Her feet crunched the leaves, pounding against the earth as she sprinted, just trying to put a distance between her and the crazy Fallen she had come to meet.

Her lungs burned, begging her to stop, but she couldnt. If she stopped, and he came to look for her, she'd be dead.

Tatiana weaved between the trunks, glaring the mistake of glancing over her shoulder as she ran. She didn't see William anywhere around, but she neglected to see the one wry tree root that jut out from under the blanket of leaves.

Her foot caught under it, tilting her body of balance. Her arms flailed, vainly trying to keep her upright, but the ground was quickly approaching.

She could only close her eyes and brace for impact.

_THUD!_

"Ow... ouch!" 

Her fall had not been graceful. Part of her had hoped the leaves would be thick enough to cushion her impact but the truth was they hadn't done a damn thing. 

The wind had been knocked out of her, pain blooming bright behind her eyes. She had laid there, paralyzed for a moment, and then the pain flooded back to her, throbbing deep and sharp in her leg and her wrist.

"Ow..."

Tatiana bit her lip, unable to stop the tears that spilled from the pain, and she slowly sat up.

She held her wrist to her chest, the area growing hot under her sweaty fingers. Her ankle throbbed in time with her heartbeat, the flesh visibly twitching.

Great.

When she had fallen, her wrist had been jarred and her ankle had twisted upon catching on the root. They were not what Tatiana had been hoping for during her escape and the pain that came with both injuries was tear jerking.

"Fuck..."

_I fucked up..._

Tatiana sniffled and gingerly moved her leg, feeling the area to make sure it wasn't broken or that the skin wasn't intact. As she did so, the hairs suddenly stood on the back of her neck and her heart started to race a mile a minute.

"My mate?!"

She went wide eyed.

Faint, but there, she heard the voice of William, the Fallen on the search. He must've noticed that she was taking too long and had decided to come look for her. Now he knew she was missing, and she hadn't even gotten that far away.

She sat there, waiting. Maybe he would go in the opposite direction if she stayed still. The area she was in was like a natural basin, the earth dipping in a bowl like fashion, hills all around her. He couldn't see her down here. She just had to be quiet.

Tatiana held her breath, positive that even her breathing would give her position away. There was quiet for a while, and then William's voice filtered through again, still sounding far off. 

It was working. He was going to other way!

She broke into a smile, giddy with the possibility of getting away.

And then the voice got louder, drawing closer. 

She panicked.

Part of her told her to just stay still, try and blend in and maybe the predator wouldn't notice. But her prey instinct kicked in the second she heard the tell tale crunching of leaves underfoot.

"Mate?"

Tatiana shot up, adrenaline making her injuries non existent as she worked to flee, scrabbling up the side of one of the hills. William saw her and was on her in an instant, grabbing her and hefting her up into his arms. 

"Are you alright?" 

He had been worried when she hadn't returned several minutes after he had left her. He had thought that maybe she was just taking her time coming back, but after twenty minutes of waiting he simply couldn't sit and wait.

He had hurried back to find the space empty and no signs of his beloved on the trail. Anger flared up inside of him at the fact that she had betrayed his trust, but it had quickly been replaced by fear.

She was gone and he didn't know where she was. 

He had to find her.

And he had.

William held her, her squirming doing nothing but tiring her out. Still, his mate was fiesty, and even though she was clearly scruffed up she refused to bend, pushing on his chest and beating him with flurries of fists and poorly aimed kicks.

"Let me down! Let me down, you bastard!" she screamed, voice cracking as she grew even more upset. 

William didn't let go. "You're hurt." He tried to reason. "Please, let me help-"

"Put me down!!" 

She beat him some more, landing a few hits to his head and face, but nothing worked. His arms were like unbreakable steel bars and her frustration grew as her panic did. Soon, she was just kicking and screaming nonesense, near hysterical.

William held her still. "Please calm down..." he murmured, wings wrapping around them to form a barrier from the outside. He sat down in the leaves, his mate in his lap. She made no indication that she had heard his request, and eventually the angel stopped talking, just holding her as she flailed and screamed.

Little by little her energy waned, and the frantic adrenaline left her, replaced by fear and sadness.

"I-I just want to go home..." she begged, sobbing openly in the dark William had created with his massive wings. "Please... please, just let me go...."

William frowned slightly at her pleading, holding her a little tighter. She had stopped fighting, but now he was beginning to think that he preferred her flailing to her crying. Her crying disturbed him...

"...Please don't cry..." William shushed, dipping his head to nuzzle her hair. "Everything is alright."

"B-but... I just want... want to go home." 

Tatiana sucked in a shuddery breath, clearly distressed and upset. William grunted quietly, arms squeezing.

No, he couldn't. He couldn't let her go. She was his, and he hers. She would come to realize this. He was her home now. 

"I cant..." he murmured softly, feeling terrible when she started sobbing uncontrollably. 

All she wanted was to go home. That's all...

_Why..._

They sat there, Tatiana crying her eyes out until there were no more tears to cry and her head was throbbing with a migrane. William didn't say a word more, just quietly rocking her back and forth. When she quieted, he stood and took them back to the cabin, appearing inside the cramped space in under a second. 

William locked the door and set her down on her bed, the woman managing to choke out one more sob upon realization of where she was. It was heart wrenching and William couldn't deny the deep twist of guilt that had risen at her cry.

"You hurt your ankle... and your wrist..." he said softly, trying to distract her from wanting to go home. The woman nodded wordlessly, face still pinched as the urge to keep crying consumed her. 

William moved closer, carefully inspecting the areas. They were merely bad sprains, her ankle especially. He could fix both of them with a simple wish.

But he didn't. 

Selfish and impatient with the desire to have her want her home to be with him, he left the injuries alone. They would keep her grounded for a good while, and would not be unbearably painful. They would help him keep her here and close to him, which the Fallen thought was wonderful. 

If he could show her that he was capable of caring for her while she was ill, then she might relax as well.

So the Fallen simply shook his head, apologizing that her injuries could not be fixed and then told her that she would have to rest for several days.

Tatiana did not like this news at all, whimpering to him to just let her go, but the angel glanced away, ignoring it. No, he couldn't. He wouldn't. 

They were mates. Soul mates. Their bond was concrete and once she felt it she'd understand. 

He just had to wait for her to do so.

"You need to rest," William said. His eyes were troubled, clouded with worry, but he voiced none of it, simply wishing her to relax fully and take a nap. 

Tatiana didn't deny him, sniffing slightly and rubbing her eyes. She pulled away and laid down, careful of her wrist and ankle. She was soon fast asleep, leaving William alone with nothing but the sound of her soft breathing and his own thoughts.

He had to find a way to connect to her. Earning her trust would be the start, but earning her love was the end goal. It wouldn't be easy, nor would it be fun, but the Fallen was committed.

He and his mate were meant to be.


	10. Coupling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex and mistakes...

Groggy, with just the bare hints of a migraine tapping the inside of her skull, Tatiana woke up.

Her brown eyes opened to the same brown, wooden walls. Their grainy texture, innocent by themselves, made her lip wobble as her tired brain resounded with the word "trapped". She was still away from her home, taken against her will and kept captive by a crazy Fallen diety, no matter how hard she had wished it to be a bad dream.

Overcome with an overwhelming sense of doom, Tatiana couldnt help but stare at the ceiling and think why. Why did it have to be her? Why couldn't she have been left out of it? Did she invoke the wrath of some spirit to make them convince William to do this to her?

She didnt know, but oh, what she wouldn't give to be back in her own bed right then. She would gladly deal with Sharpei for a hundred years than be where she was right then. A soft sniffle accompanied her thought process, missing her old home.

Her soft sniffling stirred the creature beside her and the woman froze as William's soft voice soon spoke to her.

"Are you in pain?"

The Fallen knew she was upset, as her aura read more sadness than anything, but he was determined not to acknowledge it. He would instead ask about her wrist and ankle, and then go from there. He was trying to show her that he was a suitable mate, after all. If he gave in to her wishes then he would never have to opprotunity. Obviously she wasn't going to just accept him and due to her own dirty tactics to evade him he would have to play just as underhanded to win her favor. The best mates always fought a joinibg. She was no different.

He waited paitently for her to speak, one of his wings draped over her hip and thigh as casually as can be. She had gotten cold during the night, her pitiful shivering and subconcious whimpers having told him such, and his feathers made a good blanket. She seemed to notice this, however, and quickly shoved the appendage away, tucking herself further from him and his radiating warmth to further prove she did not need his help or caring.

"Leave me alone."

Her tone was sharp, William able to _feel_ the ice behind her words. It made him shiver but did not deter him.

"Are you hungry?" he asked instead, refusing to let it go.

Unseen, Tatiana's eyes narrowed. First, he kidnapped her, and then he had the audacity to ignore her requests? It wasn't like she was being nice about it. No, her tone was incredibly sharp and spoke plainly. She was pretty positive that even the most dense of men would understand a clear warning to back off, yet he acted as though he didn't even hear it, something that aggravated her to no end. He was treading a fine line here, and she wasn't sure she would put up with it for much longer.

Actually, screw it. She wasn't going to put up with it. If he didnt want to listen then she would show him why he should.

Before William could blink his mate had turned on him, pinning him down with tiny hands pressed to his throat. It surprised him, the fact that she could move so fast that was. He hadn't seen her move that quickly since... well, ever she had always been rather lethargic when not being held by him. He hadn't expected her to be able to lurch with such speed.

He looked up at her, eyes wide. She was breathing fire, her face twisted in anger as she used all her might to try and crush his windpipe. However, no matter how hard her fingers squeezed, or how much the flesh and cartilage sank, William didn't turn blue or look phased at all. It angered her further, his immortality giving him an edge in the game she had unwillingly been pulled into, and she wanted nothing more than to make him feel something.

"Fucking-fuck!" Tatiana hissed, frustration coating her words as nothing worked and William remained alive despite the fact that he shouldn't. The Fallen glanced at her, debating if he should continue to let her struggle, then pushed himself up. She was easily dislodged and he was reaching for her again, to which she spat and growled her objections.

"Get the fuck away from me! Get away!" she hissed, slapping his hands away.

William grabbed her, her slaps and kicks doing nothing to deter him, and pulled her into his lap. She was even more displeased by that, and William was treated to a flurry of animal like noises as she flailed, trying to push his head away and rip his hair out all at the same time.

"Please stop struggling," he murmured, staying calm even as his mate proved to be a hurricane of fury. He was aware that all of this was still very upsetting, despite the fact that he had done nothing but cater to her. He knew of some humans who would never be as gracious as he in their leniency to her refusal, but he reminded himself that he was no ordinary man and his mate no ordinary human. She was outstanding and for that he gave her outstanding treatment, a part of his soul that was still new to the world demanding he give everything and anything to the feisty female that kept disregarding their advances. She would see. Soon. And when she looked back on her foolish displays she would blush with it all. His hand reached down to splay across her lower abdomen, more or less to satisfy his own urge to touch, but hoping that into the off chance that it might help relax her as well.

The second he touched her she stilled, but not for the reasons he thought. it wasn't because her ire had been smoothed into submission, or that she had somehow come to her senses. No, Tatiana had frozen when she felt the angel's hot hand against intimate skin, mind racing to black thoughts and gut clenching dread. What was he doing? Why was he touching her? 

She didn't know, though a small part of her knew the exact reason, but she refused to admit to such and instead stammered out: "Please dont."

William tilted his head to look down at her. "Don't what?" he asked, feeling her fear but not connecting the dots.

Tatiana sucked in a shaky breath, pulling in her abdominal muscles to somehow get his hand to leave her person. It didn't work. "Don't touch me. Please."

William didn't say anything for a bit, only silently mulling her pleads over in his head. He had touched her multiple times. What was she afraid of? He had never done anything against her will that wasn't necessary, nor had he made her touch him in any way that she hadn't initiated. Was she thinking he was going to do something unsavory? A part of him gnashed it's teeth at the idea that she would even think so. He was a male of honor and upstanding. He would never stoop that low.

He was tempted to ask her if she did indeed think him so base but the angel had a feeling he wouldn't get much of an explanation from his mate right then, or any time in the near future. When she wasn't afraid of him as she was now, she was trying to kill him, so conversations between them hadn't been numerous or successful beyond her pleading to go home.

The lack of intelligent conversation was annoying but he did feel himself being pulled more strongly to something else that seemed more sensible. In this position, he could see right down to the junction between her thighs, the coveted spot within his grasp.

It had been a while since he had touched her, since he had felt the smooth velvet of her nether regions under his hand or on his own private skin. Perhaps it was time he indulge a little. If he remembered correctly she had fought him the first time they had coupled those months ago as well but had quickly turned to jelly once he had been able to show her how well he could use his tools. Maybe he just needed to remind her why he was a good mate and how he sought to bring her to the highest pleasures she had ever known.

William purred softly, his hand moving from her stomach down to cup her sex quickly. He couldn't go slow, for she wouldn't allow him that chance. He would take his time when she was more acclimated to their bonding, but for now he would have to be fast. "You're tense..." he murmured in her ear, lipping at the lobe afterwards and sending shivers down her spine. "Let me soothe you..."

Tatiana's frantic brain screamed, the woman having gone silent as she tried to process one moment from the next. She didn't want to be soothed! She didn't want him near her at all!

She went to tell him to get off, to demand he remove himself from her person, but just as quickly as it had only been his palm grazing her sensitive flesh did it become two fingers sunk into her to the knuckle, stretching and stroking more than he should have ever been able to.

A strangled sort of noise left her, spine arching, the air leaving her lungs in a rush as pleasure took over, overriding common sense and fear. It felt good, too good she told herself, and she was powerless to stop the flood urge of _more_ that came with the wrongness of it all.

William was still purring behind her, his breath hot against her ear as his lips parted to allow his soft pants to come through. Below, his wrist twisted and flexed, fingers painting her vision with bright spurts of pleasure. They danced behind her eylids, her eyes having closed of their own accord. 

She shouldn't like this. 

She should be stopping it.

But, oh, _fuck_ did it feel right.

Tatiana felt her thighs slip open even wider for the intruding hand between them, William grumbling in earnest as he was given more room to play. His wings came up to shield their activities from the world, her cunt now slick and growing slicker with every thrust his fingers took as they plunged back into her wanting hole.

Mmmm, it was marvelous, and her body twitched and sang with every note of pleasure he gave her. It was the most elegant of symphonies and topped even the most heavenly of angelic chiors. Nothing could give him a higher thrill than simply seeing and hearing her come so undone from his fingers alone...

Yet, still, he found himself wanting more.

Her breathless moans had started him up, the angel burying his nose deep into her hair and gripping her breast with his other hand as his first worked his mate into a frenzy. His dick had come to life, twitching between his legs and smearing it's interest on her back like the lame paint strokes of a drunken artist. 

He wanted more. He _needed_ more, but he couldnt.

He shouldnt.

Yet, her whimpers and her scent and just the slickness of it all drove him to thinking yes, he should, and soon he had her on her side on the cot, spooning from behind, and his fingers being replaced with something much thicker and bigger.

Tatiana mewed, so caught up in the pleasure she barely noticed the change and when she did it was too late, the angel having shoved in to the hilt and punching the air out of her lungs in the process, stars dancing across her vision.

"W-what-"

"My mate..."

William's voice had grown rougher, the gentle baritone now a primal growl that grew louder with every slam of his hips forwards, tearing Tatiana's world to pieces. It was earth shattering and borderline painful, squeaky whines tearing themselves from her lips as her head bent forwards, William attacking the column of her neck with his lips and tongue. Oh, yes, this was perfect. To be in balls deep into his mate's hot sheathe with her little yips proof of his well endowment and how good he was fucking her... it was heaven. Pure heaven.

William growled again, canines pricking her skin as he rutted into her a bit harder, seeking to be in as deeply as possible. He felt himself brushing against her cervix just as she yelped in pleasure and maybe a bit of pain, the alpha male in him preening at his ability to reach such a spot and make his female cry out from it. The closer he was to such the better their chances of conception and he lifted her leg up a bit higher to allow himself better access, brushing his lips against her chin before sealing them to hers in a passionate kiss.

Tatiana moaned, eyebrows knit tightly together as William had his way with her. His hands were everywhere at once and his dick felt like it might tear her in two if it went in any further. She found herself nearly blubbering for him to stop, to slow down some, but soon it was overrode by just the sheer pleasure of it all and how good it felt to have her toes curl and her most intimate places hammered with purpose.

When they kissed she was barely able to process the way his tongue sought hers and how she willingly gave it to him, or how her submission made the angle purr, but she did know that she was suddenly climbing the ladder to nirvana very quickly, flying off the edge with a high pitched whine and the equally squeaky keen from her partner as he tore himself from her lips and buried his face into her shoulder, hips pressing to hers and humping shallowly as the tie formed.

Her orgasm dulled the feeling of being stretched for a time, allowing her several blissful seconds of wonderful after glows before she began to squirm in discomfort, something stretching her inner walls to the max. "Ow," she said, though it wasn't painful, just overly full. "What- what is that?"

William rumbled soothingly, hearing her question but not answering her right away. A primal part of him said she knew exactly what was happening and she was just playing coy but William's logical thought process said she didnt. When they had mated she had been in a haze, induced by himself personally to make her more acquainted to the process. There was no way she could know that their mating would always end with a proper tie, his anatomy structured to provide the best chance of securing a litter from his bonded. This would be her first lesson, much easier to do than to explain, and with time she would come to welcome the grounding feeling it was meant to give.

But for now her confusion had to be dealt with and the angel draped a wing over her to hide her from any prying eyes, real or not, and preserve the intimacy. "It is our tie," he said, face still buried in her neck. He lipped at her hairline, the soft whisps of her hair tickling his nose. "It is supposed to be like this, I assure you."

Tie? Tatiana may have been a little loopy from the rough fucking she had just received but she wasn't dense enough to believe that this was actually something normal. Ties were for dogs, neither of which they were. This was not supposed to happen.

"Um, I don't think that's possible," she started, William giving a quiet snort.

"It is." He replied without hesitance. He cuddled her closer. "It is completely normal and with time you will grow accustomed to it."

What?

Tatiana scowled at that. Did he really just say that? Had that really just come out of his mouth? The utter expectancy he had for her to just bend over and accept his conditions infuriated her and she struggled to pull herself from his grasp, pulling herself onto her arms and wrenching.

William grunted, started from his sleepy state as his mate started to move, wiggling and twisting. What was she doing? Was she not sated? He tried to hold her down to keep her from slipping free but she was slick with the sweat of their coupling and her supple flesh slipped between his fingers without much resistance.

His eyes went wide as he realized space between their bodies was not the only thing she wanted and his hands flew to her waist to keep her from yanking their tie free. However, she was a persistent mink and with a carefully placed glare over her shoulder did she pry herself free, hissing slightly with the sting of such a release.

William himself yelped as the jerk tugged on his sensitive parts, letting her go in favor of soothing the knot at the base of his cock. It throbbed in pain, having not had the chance to deflate as naturally as it was supposed to. She scrambled away as soon as her own pain had subsided, fleeing to another side of the cabin and tucking into it. She flashed a nasty glare at him once she felt safe enough away, a look of disgust painting her features.

"I cannot believe you just said that," she hissed. Bristling. "You... you just... ugh!"

William got onto all fours, sensing he had done something terribly wrong to excite her wrath once again. Not that the other times had been overly detrimental, at least not to him, but this time was different. He crawled over to her, backing away when she swiped at him like some feral cat. It told him keep his distance, if her spitting insults and verbal warnings weren't enough already.

"Did I do something to upset you?" he inquired lowly, trying to appeal to her desires for distance but still not wanting to leave her be. "If so, please tell me."

Tatiana scowled at him, snapping her teeth in a rather primal display. "Get away from me."

There was no way she wanted him near her, nor did she want to try and explain himself to her when there was nothing to explain. He knew exactly what was wrong and why she was upset. She was determined not to give into his schemes.

William tilted his head, struggling to comprehend. No, he didn't think he had done anything wrong. He had given her a way to release her tension and had answered her questions. Why would she be upset at him for that? He thought a bit harder, struggling. Eventually he settled on his method of telling her. Humans, from what he had observed were a tad touchy on the use of words and their hidden meanings. Maybe how he had told her had been the issue.

He asked her as duchess and she swiped at him again. "I'm not a piece of property, or a piece of meat!" she snarled. "Don't you ever talk to me like that again, and don't you ever touch me like that again!" She pointed at him, angry for how far he had gotten with her and how she had done nothing to stop it. It made her insides boil even more when a tiny voice in the back of her head reminded her of how much she had liked it. 

"I'm not yours. I am not your mate, pet, or plaything. I will not stay here forever." Tatiana muttered, lowering her voice to a harsh whisper that made the angel want to shrink away. "You won't keep me."

And with that she turned away, hugging herself as she dismissed him and his presence with a simple flip of her shoulder length hair. William sat there for as bit, confused and somehow guilty, her words having stung him, and slowly he shrunk away, letting her have her space ass he himself tried to forge ass new way to her heart.

No, it would not be easy, but he was determined to have her. No matter what she said or how long it took she would be his, mind, body, and soul and he would relish it fully when she recognized that he was hers as well. 

The day would come, but for now it was lay to rest, the angel keeping his distance and his mate finding sanctuary in the corner.


	11. Waterfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot turns to cold.

For days after, William did his best to please his mate.

He still had no idea what exactly he had done wrong. She had been happy and pleasured during their coupling. His words to describe her, imminent, familiarity with such events had been, admittedly, callous, but they were true. Once she was comfortable with him and their mating then the knotting would be no surprise. Dare he say she would come to like it.

But he did not discuss such matters with her, instead preferring to feed her and keep out of her way. Little by little her anger was dispersing and by the end of the week she was no longer snorting at the mere sight of him. He had no doubt that deep down she was mad but at least her temper was under control for the time being.

She was laying on her side and lazily tracing patterns on the floor when he dared to speak up, inching closer.

“Are you satisfied?” A simple, non explosive question. He watched her, waiting, and felt somewhat disturbed as her dark eyes slid over to meet his gaze before returning back to watching the floor.

Something about how… slow it appeared… he didn't like it.

“What does it matter?” she asked, sounding tired and… void. There was little emotion behind her words… as if she had just given up on it all.

William sat beside her, not scared of her ire but frightened by her lack of fire. His mate was not one to lay in her back and take it (however appealing that mental image was). She was bold and free and definitely not quiet and subdued.

“I do not understand. What do you mean, what does it matter?” the angel pressed, trying vainly to solve the puzzle.

She sighed heavily, as if the act of talking were a chore, and looked at him once more.

“What I mean is, you dumb bird, that it doesn't matter. How I feel doesn't matter to you. You don't care. You just want me to stay here and be your… whatever it is you keep calling me.”

She waved her hand in a flippant display, William frowning. “Maye,” he answered, scooting closer. “And I care very much how you feel. You are my partner, after all. Your happiness is my top priority-”

“Then let me go,” the woman cut off, rising into a sitting position as some of her spunk returned. “If you really care, then let me go. That's what will make me happy.”

She then narrowed her eyes. “But you wouldn't do that. You're selfish and you don't care about how I feel.” She leaned even closer, crowding his space. William felt his pace quicken, his breath stolen from him as excitement dripped down his spine. “Say it.”

The angel didn't even try. Instead, as she hissed those two words he bolted forwards, stealing her lips in a possessive kiss and pinned her to the cot. William felt her growling at him, felt her fingers knot themselves in his hair and pull out chunks. She even bit him, but he didn't yelp or pull away. Not until he was done and only then did he move, pushing their foreheads together while his massive wings curled inwards. 

Tatiana was panting, lips kissed raw and blood on her teeth from her attempts at maiming him. She glared, hate deep in her beautiful brown eyes, and William held her closer. 

“Say it,” she bit out, chest heaving.

William closed his eyes.

“I can not let you go,” was his answer, one hand slipping down to move her legs so that he could rest comfortably between them. He nuzzled her. “You know that.”

Tatiana made a sharp inhale and shook her head, pushing him off of her. He didn't budge so she quickly slumped and gave up.

“Like I said,” she muttered, the fire gone once more. “There's no point.”

They lay there for a while, William just holding her as she stay limp and pretended she was somewhere else. He listened to her heartbeat and her soft breathing, fingers stroking the supple flesh on her rounded hips.

She was upset with him, clearly. Just not in a raving mad way. He could deal with this one much more easily he figured. 

He kept petting her as he pondered what to do, pausing when he had an idea. He lifted his head and looked at her, bringing his hand up to pet her jaw. “Would you like to go somewhere?”

Tatiana visibly jolted, her plans to play dead interrupted with the promise of actually going somewhere.

“Where?”

He smiled at her as she perked up. There. That was better. “I have a special spot. I've been saving it.” He got up with all the measured grace of a big cat, pulling her up to her own feet. He offered her his arm, the woman staring at it before looping hers through his as expected.

One second they were in the cabin, and the next they were in the presence of a waterfall that had carved it's way through a limestone rock face, jagged shelves of prehistoric layers out in the open for display. The sunlight twinkled through the trees that had taken root on the soil on the top of the rock, leaves brilliant reds, yellows, and purples.

Tatiana gawked at the sight of it all. It was, in short, beautiful and if she wasn't being held prisoner she may have taken a few photos. But since she was she merely stepped forwards, closer to the sandy pit where the water was collecting and extending her hand to collect some of the rush.

William did not stop her, letting her seek out new textures and experiences in the private alcove. His mind was elsewhere anyway, back on the home he had left back at the reservation. They would have to go there soon. William wasn't sure how well his human overseers would appreciate his new companion, but he hoped they would mind their own and allow him and his mate the privacy they deserved. He didn't want her to get more excited by them coming and trying to speak to her. She was much to impressionable, the bond having not sunken in on her end just yet. But, he was confident that by the middle of her pregnancy, when she was too swollen to anticipate escape, she'd be more content to nest.

He turned his attention back to her for a brief moment, watching her cup the water in her hands and rub it on her arms. It left streaks on her skin where it touched, William feeling a pang of guilt at his mate having collected so much dirt under his care. He waved his hand towards the waterfall and heard his mate gasp in surprise. The water had changed temperature, now a hot stream instead of chilling cold. She didn't thank him, but he saw with some amusement her haste to get fully under the water and cleanse herself.

He would have to remember to give her access to such amenities more often. Obviously being clean was a very important human feature that helped with morale. He didn't think she was dirty, but females were particular. If hot water made her happy, then he would give her it.

They stayed at the waterfall while she cleaned up, the woman taking her time with such before she stepped away and sought comfort beneath his wing. He could change the water, but apparently he couldn't wish her up some towels.

His big hands helped rub the goosebumps from her flesh and untangle the knots from her hair. She stayed close, shivering only slightly. His feathers were surprisingly good insulators, and they helped dry her. Soon she was only slightly damp and William had determined she was ready to head back to their home.

Her mood, which had been much brighter, dimmed considerably as she found herself back in the tiny cabin, the woman longingly looking towards the door. “Suppose that was just a one time thing, huh?” 

William shook his head. “To that waterfall, yes. But for other activities, no.” He brushed her hair back with gentle fingers. “Tomorrow we leave for our real home. I believe it will be much more agreeable for you.” 

A pause. “You seemed much more comfortable outdoors.”

Tatiana shrugged, hugging herself. “I hate it in here. Nothing to do.” She shuffled in place. “And what do you mean, real home?”

William motioned towards their bed, the woman sitting and allowing him to do the same. Soon they were settled, William spooning her from behind, wing used as a blanket. It had taken a lot of time for her to get used to this position, but now it was second nature, though sometimes she resisted in a very frail attempt at staking her own.

“Our real home,” he started, hand resting on her plush hip, “is not near here. Rather it is off on a secluded reserve. Far from cities and noise and light pollution.” He nuzzled her. “It is a better home. I think it will settle your nerves.”

Tatiana had remained quiet as he spoke but as he waited for her inevitable question he was not disappointed. “But… my real home is in the city. With my friends… and my dog.”

“Can't I go back? Just… please?”

It was a desperate begging, soft and wavering. William felt his heart clench as she said it but promised her nothing. Instead he brought his wing up higher and slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her more flush against him.

“Sleep. We leave in the morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, guess who's not dead. I didn't realise this work was as favorited as it appeared and due to some requests I'm going to try and be more active. 
> 
> Thanks for all the support guys~


	12. Telltale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back home again.

The next morning came with no fanfare. Tatiana was neither pleased to be woken up or excited to be moving. In fact, it only made her mood further plummet, a listless air settling over her.

William, if he noticed, made no outward expression that he did. He awoke, got her food, and let her rouse herself into an acceptable awake state before he motioned for her to come closer. This cabin was of no use to him now and they would be taking their leave promptly. He wished to get her settled in her new nest as quickly as possible.

Tatiana, however, found herself stalling and looking back as she stood. While this place had certainly not been a vacation it was still the closest to civilization. Once William whisked her off she had a foreboding sensation that she would not be able to see another human face for a very long time.

“Do we… Do we have to?” she asked as she was tugged into his iron grip, the fallen securing his arm around her waist like a belt. He seemed to consider her question, if only for a moment, for he looked towards the dusty space they had been using and a peculiar expression crossed his face.

But it was gone soon after, as though it has never been there in the first place, and she found herself whisked away to some strange new space.

When William let his grip go slack the woman stumbled away, hurrying to the mouth of what she consciously registered a cave. She stopped just short of the edge of its shadow, mouth hanging agape as her bewildered eyes took in the sight of a majestic forest that seemed to go on forever. The cave as it was was perched on a small cliff, high enough to warrant a decent view but not too high that the climb down or up would be too out of the way. As it seemed, it was actually on a gentle slope, the lay of the land certainly unique.

Tat choked out a small sound, her knees growing weak as the endless forest stared her back in the face. A hand found its way to her trembling lips, fresh tears welling hot in her eyes. She found herself slumping, soft sobs leaving her.

Her fate was sealed. There was no way she could get home now. Not when she was… wherever this was.

The woman let more broken whimpers escape, crying to herself for her captor was paying little attention.

He had been expecting tears. She was emotional and it would take time for her to get used to her new position in life, seeing as she had been independent for so long. He would let her work it through, and he would comfort her later as well. His attention was needed elsewhere, however. He had been away for a while and the den was dusty from his absence. A good cleaning would entice his tired mate to rest and make the space hers.

With that thought, William ignored her crying and began to beat the dust from the bedding, fluffing the furs and reorganizing the blankets. As he did, all the while, his mate whimpered and wuffled, but he did not respond until it had died down to just a few hiccups between shaky breaths.

When he supposed she had calmed down enough, he approached, coaxing her upwards and leading her further inside. She made a strange gurgling noise in the back of her throat and her feet dragged against the smooth stone, but she didn't twist in his grip. There were no death rolls, no screams, no clawing fingers. She stuttered once in her step but was guided to the bed and gently pushed into it. 

That was all. 

William was slightly surprised by her pliancy, but remained mostly pleased. He pushed her hair back and nuzzled her temple, scooting in next to her and holding her close.

Change was hard, especially for humans, but she was doing so well. Soon the pain of it all would be non existent and they'd be happy together.

Just like they should be.

\---

Barry and Daniel were still at a loss for what exactly had happened to William until the bug at the reclaimed base sent off an alert. 

“Its one of the sensors sir,” Savannah told her boss, who really wasn't her boss anymore but that was a detail no one seemed to really be paying attention too.

Daniel was all over it in an instant. “He's come back. But where did he go?” the scientist scratched his head, staring at the alerted beacon on the map. Barry shrugged. 

“Well, the only way you'll figure that out is if you had a tracker on him.” He examined the map briefly before looking back at his friend. “At least we know he's back in his pen, for now anyway.”

“But that's the thing,” Daniel protested, standing from his seat to pace around the small space of the basement that had become their new headquarters. “Why would he just disappear? There's no other angels in the world. It's just him and there's no events happening, no calling for him to follow. And if there was there would've been something on the scanners. We've heard him communicate before and have caught the Sonics on record… it just doesn't make any sense.”

Savannah twirled her hair around her finger. “...Maybe he was lonely.”

The room fell deathly quiet at her suggestion and the younger intern felt all eyes turn to her. So she cleared her throat and sat up a bit straighter. “What if he went looking for company? I mean, just because he's so… different, it doesn't mean he couldn't want attention.”

Barry gave her a skeptical look. “No Fallen in recorded history has ever expressed human emotions or a need for comfort. They don't possess that quality.”

The younger woman shrugged. She didn't think it was such a far stretched idea. William was supposedly the most docile Fallen to have been studied. It was logical he could be different from the rest by wanting companionship too. “I'm just saying. It could be an idea. You know.”

Barry and Daniel shared a look before they went back to their work, the new goal of hacking video surveillance on their hands.

\---

Tatiana sat at the back of the cave on the pile of furs William directed her towards as their bed. She was tired, nauseous, and just the bad side of cold where blankets were too hot but sitting naked was too chilly. 

In short, she was miserable, and her god forsaken caregiver was nowhere to be found. He apparently had an agenda… wherever this place was, and therefore was not around twenty-four seven to make sure she didn't plot an escape. 

Not that she could. She had no idea where she was and the woman definitely wasn't prepared to deal with whatever was lurking in the woods just down the hill. She was effectively stuck.

That, and she'd been having terrible bouts of nausea and vomiting the last two weeks. So much so that she was beginning to think she had a disease or a parasite of some sort. Wouldn't be hard. The woods were full of nasty things she didn't want to catch.

Tatiana sighed, resting her head on her knees just as something came up the inside and into the cave. She didn't even have to look up to know how it was, the Fallen quickly coming to her side and sitting beside her, hide warm from his excursions.

“Are you well?” William touched her back as he asked, the woman giving him a less than satisfied look before she lifted her head fully.

“No,” she answered, voice sounding hoarse. “My stomach is rolling.”

William nodded, looking her up and down for a moment before he stood and went to get some water, coming back and urging her to drink. She did so with some prompting, but only a few sips before she resisted

“I really should be visiting a doctor,” Tatiana tried, hugging her knees as her stomach gurgled unpleasantly. “I think I'm sick.”

William gave her a quizzical look. “You are not ill,” he said. “Your body is not attempting to purge any virus or bacteria. You are in perfect health.”

His mate frowned. “Then why do I feel so miserable? I can barely drink water wi-” She lurched forwards, hand flying to her mouth. Her eyes boggled for a second before she was scrabbling to the entrance and expelling the meager contents of her stomach off the hillside.

William followed her, stopping to gather her hair and rub her back, as well as shelter her vulnerable pose from any watchful eyes, wings forming a barrier as she heaved.

“You are not ill, my mate. Though it does appear as such.”

Tat spat into the dirt, clutching a small ledge of stone for dear life. “Then what is it, bird brain? How can I not be sick?” She managed a glare before her abdomen contracted and sent her into another fit. William just rubbed her back in soothing circles.

“Because you are pregnant,” he answered, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Tatiana froze and a whole new set of troubles began to boil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to get back into an active schedule after such a spotty hiatus. Bear with me, y'all, and send me feedback. It definitely keeps me motivated hearing how much you guys like the story!


	13. Disappointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because you just can't do that.

“Pregnant?”

It was all Tatiana could do not to screech, her tummy troubles now second thoughts as she stared up at her captor in disbelief. 

William nodded, expression as neutral as ever as he let her hair go, seeing that she was apparently past her bout of sickness. “Yes. You are approximately 12 weeks.” He tilted his head at her. “Did you not suspect you were?”

Tat raised up onto her knees, waving her hands about. “No! I don't even remember the last time I had sex! Why would I ever think I was pregnant?” She paused for a second, remembering, in fact, her most recent bedding. “And not the time we did it. That was too soon!”

The woman bit her lip as she stood up, needing to move. It just didn't make sense. None of it. She hadn't been with anyone prior to being kidnapped. She'd been pretty self sufficient, and no one at work or anything was remotely attractive. She also didn't go to bars or parties, having lead a rather boring and lonely life prior to now.

Just how?

William watched her pace for a moment, calm as her emotions went whirlwind. He knew she wasn't obvious, but he had hoped that her constant sickness and expanding waistline would tell her something. She was by no means showing, but her lack of a modern diet had made her lose weight everywhere else save for her abdomen and hips. He knew she was intelligent, but apparently the idea of being with pup was a bit for her to wrap her head around.

He lifted his chin though as she suddenly turned to him with a question. “Are you sure?” She as demanding, though her voice was shaky.

He nodded. “Of course. I am blessed with endless magical abilities. I am not implying my words to be a joke or any less than correct,” was his reply, perhaps just a bit chastising for her doubts. She groaned.

“But-I don't even remember!” Tatiana wailed, voice pitching in a way that meant she was close to tears. She couldn't handle a baby right now. Just no way. She was still trying to come to terms with the fact that she now lived in the woods with a crazy angel.

The woman whimpered and knocked her fist against her forehead in a last resort to make her remember just when she had made a mistake. Nothing came, however, but her captor did. He gently took her hand from her head and kissed her knuckles, trying to soothe her troubles. It just further confused the woman, if she was honest. “How are you so calm?” Her eyes sought his, desperate. “Shouldn't you be raving right now?”

William frowned slightly, but quickly smoothed it over. She was confused and had not made conclusions. He would not fault her, especially since she did not remember because of the state she had been in when they had met all that time ago in the dark of her bedroom. “Why should I be upset when the pup you carry is mine?”

He kissed her knuckles again, gentle, and watched as it slowly sunk in. 

She would not admit it but to William, Tat’s eyes were truly the window to her soul. They were very expressive, even when her face was not. She was very good at schooling her features to appear a certain way, but her eyes could not lie. He watched as puzzlement melted away to anger, and then finally settling on something akin to quiet panic.

“I can't have a baby out here,” Tatiana sputtered, having come to the realization that, even if she had been home, it was too late to get an easy abortion. Her fear was now having to carry this… infant, and, inevitably, give birth to it. “Y-you need doctors! And pills! And stupid yoga classes to help you breathe!” She yanked her hand free from his grip and grappled at her hair. “And-and pain killers! Oh, God, I can't have a baby. It'll hurt too much. I'll never make it!”

The Fallen, however, was just surprised she hadn't immediately flung out into a rage. Every other time the emotion had been her go too, but this time it appeared to just be panic and concern over their unborn cub. It made him feel warm inside, hearing her worry over their offspring. She had accepted it was to be, something he had been willing to bet would be an uphill battle until now.

Gently, he took her hands again, holding them in his much larger ones as his eyes sought hers. “You do not need to worry, my mate,” he soothed. “You will be comfortable, and it will not be as traumatic as you might now think.” He dared to purr even. “It shall be a momentous occasion and motherhood will come easy to you.”

Tatiana stared at him as though he had grown a second head. “Was this your whole plan all along?” It was just too convenient. “Did… did you do this on purpose?”

For some reason, she found herself feeling very vulnerable at that moment. And not because she had had her life ripped away from her and replaced with something all to unique and scary, but because she had been under the impression that William had kidnapped her because he was some unholy form of stalker. Someone who had researched her until he knew everything and had whisked her away to be his because he was lonely and she was perfect. Now that image was crumbling. The more she thought on it the more she realized William knew very little about her, when they talked, and very little about people in general.

In short, this was not rehearsed. This was not as planned as she believed. 

William found her question puzzling, and the hurt in her eyes even more so, but he answered truthfully. “When I first saw you I was overcome with a desire to bed you,” he confessed, unable to lie. “I watched you for the day before I approached you in your domicile. You do not remember such, but it is my own doing. I placed you in a trance to make you more comfortable.”

His hands still held hers, and he was confident his words would be taken in the clinical way he had presented them, but her eyes once again told him otherwise as she slowly pulled away, looking, dare he say, _wounded_.

“So… So you didn't really watch me,” she said, throat forming a lump. “You just… you just saw me and decided to fuck me, huh? Is that it?”

Something was wrong, the Fallen concluded, as he saw his mate's face start to pinch up in that way that warned real teas were coming.

“I saw you, yes,” he proceeded, cautiously. “I could not leave you once I laid eyes on you.” What was wrong? Why did she look so distraught? He was only telling her how her beauty had claimed him, trapped him so badly that even he, a disciplined creature of heaven, could not disobey the urge to mark and claim and steal. Her soul had called to him and he had snatched her. What more was there to say?

She did not looked wooed, or even remotely pleased. Instead of adoration for how fast he had fallen for her, her lip wobbled and tears shone in her brown eyes, shimmering brightly as they welled over to spill onto her cheek.

“You know,” she said, trying badly to look mad, but it was marred by her obvious sadness, a deep sadness that made even William feel bad. “I would've thought that, if I was going to get kidnapped and knocked up, at least it would be by someone who at least knew me as a person more than I knew myself.” 

She stepped away from him, backing further into the cave and away from him and his presence. “You don't even know who I am! I'm just a pretty face and a body. You didn't even take the chance to get to know me!” She was yelling now, upset because her stalker was no stalker, just someone who was ruled by his dick and not his heart. He just liked her because she was attractive. It reminded her of every other man she had come across, the ones who had turned her away from dating because no one was interested in anything besides what was between your legs and how good you were at giving pleasure.

She had hoped that, if she found someone, that it would be someone who knew her every favorite song and her favorite foods and would remind her of who she was really when the world got her down. Instead she'd been drugged, knocked up, and kidnapped by someone who probably didn't even know her full name.

And that burned her.

William stepped towards her, troubled by her emotions and her words. What did she mean? He knew her. He knew her soul and how good it felt next to his. They complimented each other. They were soul-mates. 

“I do not understand,” he said, trying hard to please her. He had too. These feeling she was throwing out were tossing him off kilter. He'd made her upset, but he didn't know how and even less so how to fix it. 

“Do you even know my full name? My birthday?” Tat asked, tears freely racing down her cheeks. She was surely a mad woman, reacting this way, but it angered her so much. Forced to move and carrying a child she had not agreed to, and her captor didn't even know what to call her.

William paused. He knew her name, and he recited it back to her, but her clenched fists and red complexion told him that “Tatiana” was not enough.

“You sick bastard,” she barked, now truly in a tizzy. “You don't even know my name and you have the audacity to drag me from my home and my friends!” She bent down and picked up a crudely made pillow and threw it at him, along with a blanket. “I'm miserable and lonely and pregnant and I'm stuck with someone who can't even take the time to know me.”

William caught the objects as they were thrown, now offering soft chuffs as apologies for whatever he had done. Anything to settle her. She was so upset and he still could not figure out why. But she was not bribed, plopping down onto the bed they shared and pulling the covers up to hide her lap and tummy, still angrily sniffling.

“I bet you don't even know what love is… you're just a thing who takes and doesn't feel. You don't care,” she spat.

What? No. He did care for her. She was his and he was hers. Why didn't she understand that? He opened his mouth to interject but she turned away and pulled the furs up over her shoulders, dismissing him.

“Just stay away from me. I can't leave but… I don't want to talk to you. So go.” Tatiana demanded from her spot, so angry still her frame was shaking, but she did not do anything else. She just remained facing the other way, firmly buried under the blankets that had once been a burden and were now a sanctuary.

The Fallen stood there for a moment, at a loss for what to do. The situation had gone so sharply downhill that now he was stunned. “Will you not share our bed anymore?” He dared ask, voice much more meek than it had ever been before. Her shoulders hunched sharply in reaction and without further words William already received the message. She was retracting their shared nest, and therefore her acceptance. William had been skirting by the last while by taking advantage of her lack of knowledge over what she commanded, but somehow she had tapped into her instinctual well and had claimed the bed back as hers and not theirs.

To anyone else it was just modern human behaviour to be petty and kick someone out of a shared space when upset, but to William it was much more. A bed was not just a bed, it was an intimate area that shared openness between a couple and the start of a family unit. By letting him sleep with her she was agreeing to be his mate and share her affection and the joy of being part of a pack. However, by taking it away, she had shunned him to find comfort somewhere else and had erected an invisible wall that separated her from him in a way that we more than physical. He was no longer welcome to so openly be in her presence and to get her affection would need to be earned through work. Even as her belly swelled with his pup he would not be allowed near to feel or scent her as she changed. 

Officially, she had ousted him, and claimed her title as the Queen. William no longer had any second chances. She was in control, and he had to earn his place.

As she lay there, no doubt oblivious to her behavior, William for once quietly retreated to the mouth of the cave and sat upon the fur blanket she had graciously given him and said no more, staring out into the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Hope everyone likes the story so far. I'm also going to be adding some info about angel "packs" just so it easier for people to follow. Let me know if you have any specific questions!
> 
> Also, comments feed the muse!


	14. Insecure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Green eyed monster...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More info about packs:
> 
> Not your traditional werewolf pack, Fallen packs are still focused on hierarchy but with a clear relation to gender. Fallen angels have been observed to be subservient only to those of the female gender, or those who look the most feminine. With regular men they are quick to establish a pecking order and one is hard pressed to raise in the ranks after the order has been established. Of course, the data regarding this is limited, but the few cases observed have all relayed the same outcome. The women are placed at the top, and the males fall in line behind.
> 
> Apparently, from other accounts in the past, the top females of the pack are calls Queens and Queens are the harem masters. They collect a following and that following is interchangeable if she so chooses it to be, meaning she can change lovers as she so chooses and have children with whomever she chooses. The children are then cared for by the entire pack, regardless of fraternal parentage. There little info on children from Fallens, however.
> 
> Some angels don't do well in a large pack. Some have reported to be part of mass harems. Outcome depends on the individual, though regardless of personal choice, a male who might not enjoy the company of others will still follow his Queen if she chooses to have others.
> 
> Queens, then, are the favored ones of the pack. They have little to no boundaries and limitless protection. A Queen can do what she wants and controls the flow of the pack with her whim.

She heard him move, saw his impressive shadow grow smaller as he left her side. Tatiana had been expecting a fight, the Fallen never having listened to her commands in the past, yet he left without so much as another word, his proverbial tail tucked tightly between his legs.

On one end, way in the back of her mind, she was surprised by the sudden submission. The majority, however, said who cared? Who cared what he felt? She was the victim. The one and only victim in this situation. Her stomach chose to gurgle loudly then and she felt herself frown. Well, apparently not the _only_ one anymore. She now had a kid to worry about and her stomach roiled once again in distaste. 

Tat had never pictured herself a mother. Truth be told, she hated kids. Couldn't stand them. She thought they were just walking germs with whiny voices and, frankly, were too spoiled for their own good nowadays especially since she had grown up knowing the fear of a paddling for misbehaviour.

 _Just my luck to be saddled with one_ , she thought grimly. 

The woman curled in in herself, breathing slow as to fight the rising nausea in her gut. There was nothing she could do to be rid of it, short of throwing herself off the cliff side, mind you. Officially, she was stuck. But she couldn't make light of the thought. She could brush it off as a minor inconvenience, veiled by her thin hopes that she might one day be free. This… parasite was the final nail in her coffin and she couldn't shake the dread just the meer thought of it brought. 

You heard about those poor girls who got kidnapped and were locked away, raped for years and having secret children as a result. She had never thought she would become part of the statistic… never in a million years.

Her eyes felt sore, her face streaked with moisture. She was still crying. No… She had stopped. I was just the after effects. She brought a shaky hand to her face and gently wiped the excess wetness from her cheekbones, her eyes stinging as the oil on her face leaked into her eye. It burned, but she welcomed the distraction. She spent some time cleaning herself before she closed her eyes and sought refuge in the dark abyss of her dreams.

\---

William kept his distance. His mate was stony, an impenetrable wall surrounding her whole body and blocking him out.

He wanted to be close to her, sought out her company and affection whenever possible. All efforts had been trashed, however, her new tactic to simply give him the cold shoulder and pretend he didn't _exist_.

To William, there was no greater punishment. He could be beaten, chopped up, burned, boiled or otherwise and he would not flinch, would not give you any satisfaction that what you were doing him pain. But being ignored? It brought up every insecurity he had, proud form reduced to constantly questioning: What had he done wrong?

To be honest the Fallen still didn't really know what had set this into motion. All he knew was that their argument had provoked his mate beyond consoling and in turn she had lashed back by being passively ignorant. She didn't look at him, didn't even dare to breathe in his direction. It bothered him so much, questions trying to claw their way out of his throat but stifled only because he did not wish to lower his image before her any more. She already thought him to do something horrendous, showing her more cracks in his armor would just push her further out of reach.

So he kept quiet, his jaw never moving. He brought her everything under the sun, from food to even constructing a water feature within their cave so that she would not have to wait for him to bring her a drink. She was neither impressed or moved, only huffing at him as he dared to try and gain her attention.

Today was no different, her cold demeanor making the cave feel so much cooler than it really was. Much time had passed between their argument and now, perhaps a month, and her grudge showed no signs of moving. Her belly though… now it had indeed changed. 

It was slightly rounded now, much too distinct to simply be. Now, she was definitely showing and William found himself _aching_ to touch and find out just how many there were. Surely for her to be showing so early meant there was more than one in there…

He glanced at her in the off chance that she might feel gracious, noticed her demeaning sneer, and averted his eyes without further thought of ever touching. There was no way. She was livid, her ire as hot as a flaming forge and he did not wish to get burned further.

The angel shifted on his makeshift bed; the blanket and pillow she had thrown at him during their disagreement marking his dejected spot from the real nest. William had no real need for sleep but the spot became a well used portion of the cave, William retreating to it whenever he was in her presence. As if to show her that he was being good and she did not have to look at him so _nastily_...

She never did let up and he continued to remain apart from her.

The Fallen was pondering another useless idea of trying to get back in good terms with his Queen when she muttered about being hungry. Immediately he perked, standing languidly from his seat. He could do that for her, no problem. It was good to have a task, one he knew would make her happy no matter what. She was very food orientated, despite him telling her so.

Ah, yes. His Queen had not taken that lightly either. He was now accused of calling her fat among his previous crimes…

William tried not to think on it further, saying he would be back in due time. She did not answer and he departed with her silence in the wind.

\---

When William was finally gone, Tatiana breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Took him forever,” she grumbled, stretching. “Dumb bird.”

The woman got all the kinks out of her back before she stood, meandering over to the mouth of the cave and looking out. The forest really was beautiful, but she found she could only enjoy it so much. Despite its startling wildness and untouched purity it still reminded her of a prison. She could not leave here, no matter how hard she tried, and it prevented her from basking in the rawness that surrounded her from all angles.

She sighed, running her hand through the crown of her dark hair and perked when a noise caught her attention. Intrigued, She took a step or two closer to the edge and looked down, seeing nothing at first, until a man came out from between the impressive pines and started to climb.

Huh…

Wait…

A _man??_

She gasped, then clamped her hands over her mouth and screamed into them in her excitement. A man! A real man! 

Maybe there was a merciful God after all.

She hopped up onto tiptoes, stretching her arm up over her head and waved frantically, any embarrassment she might be felt over being naked gone as the promise of being rescued hung in the air. “Up here!” Tatiana called, her emotions only growing more wild as he took notice and waved back.

It was happening. It was really happening!

She was in such a worked up state that as soon as the man was one the ledge she hugged him tightly, relief making her barriers come down and sobs leave her.

“I'm so glad you're here… you have no idea what I've gone through,” Tatiana breathed, voice shaky a she pulled away and looked up with watery eyes into the face of her saviour. 

He was tall, maybe about Williams height, with a well groomed head of blonde hair and pretty hazel eyes. He appeared to have a concerned look and Tat considered herself for a second. She probably shouldn't be hugging him, rescuer or not. Who knew what she smelled like?

“S-sorry,” she stammered, regaining her composure. If only for a second. “Please, you have to help me! There's this crazy fallen angel-- thing and he kidnapped me. I have to get home.”

She put her hand in his arm, craving some sort of human touch. “You have to help me. Please.”

The man looked at her hand and then back at her, his hand coming to rest over hers as h owned his mouth to speak. “It's alright ma’am. You're alright.” His pretty eyes looked troubled. “I'd love to help, but even I know the you can't outrun a Fallen. I don't think we’d get pretty far before he caught us…”

Tatiana despaired. Shit, she'd forgotten about that.

Still, it didn't stop her from twisting her hand to grasp his, clutching it tight. “I can't stay out here any more. You don't understand.” She bit her lip. “I-its unbearable. I just want to go home but I can't run and I can't hide and I just want my life back, my real life back…”

Her eyes started to water again, tears spilling from the corners. “Please don't leave me. You're the first person I've seen in months!”

She was at a loss for what to do. If he left, for fear of his own safety, she was sure she would go crazy. She’d already noticed how her memory was lapsing, how she couldn't keep track of the days anymore. She also felt tired, so tired. All the time.

She couldn't be alone. She couldn't.

She squeezed his hand harder, threatening pain. She probably looked feral then, naked and hair askew and living in a cave. The thought of pouncing on him, giving him an incentive to stay, crossed her mind, but she then thought how? She wasn't attractive in the least right now. What decent man would want to even have pity sex with her right now?

However, even as she tried to come up with more elaborate plans, the man seemed to take her frazzled state in stride. He motioned for her to sit, taking up space just across from her. Their knees touched and he had cupped the hand she was gripping for dear life with his free one.

“Why don't we just talk. That okay?”

Tat blinked, seeming to have lost her ability to speak. Her throat gummed up and she could only nod too vigorously to be casual.

The man smiled. 

“I'm Bartholomew. What's your name?”

\---

Time passed without much thought, Tatiana taking solace in her new friend.

Yes, it was probably a bit early to be calling him such, but she had yet to see another human face in so long that…

Well, she was desperate. So sue her.

Her and Bartholomew spent the afternoon talking. Well, mostly her talking. She could tell she was rambling, but she needed to get it all out. Just all of it. William had wound her so tight she could barely think straight. And Bartholomew, bless him, did not appear fatigued at all by her non stop chatter. She found herself refocusing as they chatted, able to clear her mindspace.

Bartholomew was straight to the point. He didn't let her believe he was going to help her, but did say he would be there if she wanted to talk. Tat wondered how she might be able to finagle that one. She definitely wanted to see Bartholomew again, no question, by getting away to meet would be the tricky part. Still, it wasn't like William was trying to stop her lately. He was definitely cowed from their fight, not that she felt bad.

She was going to suggest him meeting her again here when Bartholomew glanced behind her and paled considerably. 

She did not need to look to know why.

\---

Hunting had taken longer than expected. The game was sparse for some reason, making William abandon his usual posts in search of new ones. In the end though he managed to bag a deer and proceeded to drag it back to the den once it was gutted. 

His mate would be pleased with his offering, he mused, making his way home. She liked venison, especially when he had cooked it to just sear the outside and leave the inside bloody and pink. She was much more feral than she knew, he smiled to himself.

The Fallen was scaling the hill to the den when he heard talking. He paused, wondering if his mate was talking to herself again as she often did, but his hackles rose as he noted another voice, this one masculine.

He took the rest of the hill in stride and found traitors at work, his mate conversing with a perfect stranger in their den.

He saw red.

\---

Tatiana sat bolt upright as a savage snarl ripped through the air behind her, every hair on her neck standing at attention. She turned, just to confirm that the noise had come from where she thought, and was horrified to see she hadn't been wrong. 

William was right there, puffed up and baring his teeth with all intents to maim written clearly over his face.

At first, she feared herself to be in the crosshairs, but as she moved out of the direct line of sight she realized Williams predatory stare had not left that of poor Bartholomew, completely zoned in on his target.

_No!_

She couldn't let this man, her friend, get harmed. She only had a split second to decide, for William was a coiled spring, ready to lash out, and flung herself in front of the other.

William, so previously locked on his prey, had to quickly stomp on the breaks as his mate stood in the way. Without thinking, he snarled at her, barking in a tongue she didn't understand to move. He had to rid them of this pest, cleanse their nest and purify the stained air. It smelled of _him_ and his blood boiled.

His mate flinched at his hissing, but she did not move, resolve settling deep in her bones. “Leave him alone!” She was screaming at him. “Don't you dare hurt him!”

William growled again, teeth still bared, and he dared look at Bartholomew from behind his mates form. The man was cowering trapped against the wall, clearly weak. He was hiding behind his female, not even trying to stand for himself. It made him angrier that he had apparently figured out that his Queen was not submissive and would rise to any challenge, including protecting scum who did not deserve it.

He snapped at her again to move, but she remained, this time reaching out with her courage and smacking him soundly across the face.

It did not hurt for he could not feel pain, but he balked at her, stunned by her devotion to this stranger.

She would protect this man, rather than side with him, her mate?

She puffed, standing her ground. “I said don't touch him! He's my friend!”

Friend? William looked again at the pathetic worm writhing behind his female and snarled again. How? He was an eyesore. He did not deserve her protection. He deserved to die.

His mate smacked him again, seeing his attention waver, and he was forced to back up to her pressure, leaving plenty of space between them. 

Tat looked over her shoulder at her friend. “You can leave now, Bartholomew,” she coaxed, voice sweet as honey. William watched with anger quickly turning to something more venomous: Jealousy.

Bartholomew stood on shaking legs and nodded, bolting for the exit before William could change his mind. He slid down the slope and ran for the trees, disappearing into the firs as fast as his legs could carry him.

Only when he was safe did Tatiana turn her attention back to William.

“If you hurt him, I swear to god find a way to hurt you back,” she threatened, voice low with grim determination. 

William scowled in the direction the man had fled, then hunched his shoulders. “Who is he?” he found himself spitting. “Why was he here?”

Tatiana raised her chin in a defiant gesture. “He's my friend. We were talking.”

Talking? William didn't believe it was so innocent. “Did he touch you?” was his next question, the male having to force the words from his mouth. Rage threatened to boil over again and no amount of her pleading would save that sorry man from him if she said yes. No one touched his mate.

Tatiana sneered at him. “No, but I wish he had.” She looked him up and down with disapproval, William feeling his skin crawl at her open mockery. “He was actually a decent person.”

William strained against her words, wanting so badly to rip this man to shreds. He had come into his nest, disturbed his home, and corrupted his mate, all while he was out hunting.

It wasn't fair, the Fallen found himself thinking. He had put the work into courting her, into getting her here, and some scrawny human sought to steal her right out from under his nose.

And the worst part was he could not fault his mate. As Queen she had the option. She could take another whenever she wished. Her loyalty was not tied to him since they shared no soulbond and therefore her mind was free to wander if it so wished. He was the one at a disadvantage, constantly on alert for fear another, more suitable, male would come and snake her from him.

He felt himself shaking, not used to such raw emotion. He was contained, a smooth, porcelain figure with a stony face. No storm could ruffle him…

But the very idea of his mate leaving him?

His world was in shambles.

William flashed his teeth and paced on the edge of their home for some time, watching the forest for any sign of the other returning. He would murder him if he dared set foot anywhere near here. He would not allow such an errous mistake happen again.

He finally seemed to snap out of it as the forest remained void of movement. His mate had been watching him the whole one, clearly put off guard by his whirlwind of emotions and he took a second to rein himself back into his cool, collected self. 

He had to stay focused, now more than ever, he reminded himself. It was his behaviour that had brought this, he was sure, his erratic moods and words upsetting her. He had to show her he could be her perfect partner. Less was more. Silence was golden.

And so the man turned and dragged the forgotten deer carcass into the den and set about making it into dinner. He said not a word, just simply working, and eventually his mate returned to her bed, sitting silently and watching him for the remainder of the evening.


	15. Ambush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Without warning.

Despite his efforts, William found his mate cared not for his thoughts and became crueler as the months creeped on.

At first she had been careful, meeting Bartholomew only when he was away. He knew because the smell gave her away, his odor making his nose wrinkle and his anger coil tight. This Bartholomew character was slippery, and obviously a coward, since he didn't dare be caught by him.

But soon enough it changed and William found himself witness to their meetings, his mate feeling so bold as to make him watch as they conversed on the grass and shared contact that he did not believe appropriate. Still, no matter how enraged he felt, how jealous he was, he didn't speak a word, keeping his mouth shut and his emotions tightly bottled up as he brooded from the den, always a distance away but never enough that he couldn't see everything.

Tatiana and Bartholomew were talking currently and William was finding this meeting in particular to be hard to swallow. Though it was cold, the weather having dipped with the approaching winter, he had been commanded to make her a coat and then sat to watch her make her way down to her… friend. From there, it had been all touching as far as William was concerned, their hands fluttering about unnecessarily. But that wasn't what had tipped the scales. No, his anger had been refueled when an undeserving hand came to rest on the, now, massive belly of his mate.

He was used to their “friendly” touches by now, desensitized since he could see they weren't intimate. He still didn't like them, but he took comfort in knowing they weren't trespassing too badly. However, seeing her touched so openly, and where his pup rested, he was immediately pacing, gnashing his teeth as his control lapsed. He was not mad at his mate, his nature cursing him with such forgiveness, but his fury for Bartholomew was now of the ultimate tier. He could not allow this to continue. He just couldn't. 

He would tell her as such when she finished. There would be no more meetings.

He stood at the mouth of the cave and watched as the two parted, wanting so badly to tear into the back of the retreating male as he slunk back into the trees, oblivious to the ire he was causing. It took all William had to not go after him.

He was tempering his anger when his mate came back into the den, slipping the coat from her shoulders and bearing her form to him. She reeked of intruder, however, so he was not immediately soothed by her presence as usual. He let her put her coat away and make her way to her nest before he chose to speak.

“You will stop meeting with him,” he said, voice level. 

His mate blinked, then whipped her head around to glare at him. “Excuse me?”

William squared his shoulders some, her tone a warning to him that he was overstepping bounds he had no business traipsing. He continued. “There is no need. The weather is becoming more inhospitable for such useless greetings. And you are in no condition to be doing anything besides resting.”

Tatiana appeared dumbfounded by his command at first and then the anger returned, her petite form rising up off her bed to stomp over to William.

“I don't know where you think you got the right to tell me who I can't speak to, but I will meet and talk to Bartholomew for as long as I want,” she said, on the verge of growling. “So back off.”

William felt his lip twitching, the only visible warning that he was cracking on the inside. No. _No!_ She wasn't supposed to side with… _him _. She was supposed to love him, she was supposed to want to be with him for all eternity. She wasn't supposed to like scrawny cowards that couldn't even defend themselves let alone care for and protect a family. Her refusal was not supposed to be what he heard. Just once she was supposed to fall in line and follow his advice.__

__She was supposed to be his, not Bartholomew’s._ _

__His emotions built up, more and more and more until he couldn't hold it back anymore and burst._ _

__“No!” he snapped, raising his voice in the first time since forever. It bounced off the cave walls, coming back and sounding twice as loud. His mate went doe eyed and flinched away, obviously not expecting such an outburst, but it satisfied William’s anger, the Fallen taking the small foothold he had been given and surging._ _

__“You will not see him again. He has no business here. I am your mate. I will be everything you could ever want or need. There will be no others.” He glared at the woods for a second before scowling deeply and turning his attention back to his beloved. “Ever.”_ _

__Tatiana felt fear creeping up her spine, William having never yelled at her before, or told her what to do. She wasn't really sure what to do in this situation but she knew that her usual method of lashing out in turn would not work. William looked upset… very upset._ _

__She didn't want to push his buttons, but still she felt herself on the verge of tears. It probably had to do with her raging hormones, the baby she was carrying fucking with her in all sorts of ways, and she swallowed thickly to keep her lip from wobbling. “But… he's my friend-” she tried, desperate not to lose her only companion. William was not her friend. He was not anything to her. She shared nothing with him on an emotional level, despite anger and, now, fear. Bartholomew was her last link to humanity and she feared that, without him, she'd go crazy. Living in a cave in the middle of nowhere was no healthy existence. Her mind would go to mush before she even knew it._ _

__Her pleading as cut off by a harsh look, William baring his teeth at her. “He is not your friend,” he barked, wings puffing up to look twice as large. “He's nothing but a nuisance. I am your companion, and that is the end of it,” he paused, as if daring her to speak out against him once again. “Do you understand?”_ _

__Tat was at a loss for words, eyes misty as she found herself powerless once more. William had taken back what little freedom she had and squashed it right before her eyes. It made her want to throw up, or, as she was doing now, cry._ _

__“Why can't you just let me…” she started, frustrated, but then gave up. What could she say? She had tried it all before. She had begged, bargained, yelled… none of it had gotten her what she wanted. None of it had persuaded William to let her go._ _

__She sucked in a shuddery breath and wrapped her arms around herself, needing some sort of comfort as her small glimmer of hope was snatched away. She needed to lay down. She needed to think._ _

__So she backed away towards the nest, William feeling all the ire he had been holding in wash away as, for once in the whole time of their being together, his mate did as asked._ _

__He had not enjoyed yelling at her, no, not really. Every fiber in his being said he was being disrespectful to his Queen, speaking to her as he had, but it had the desired effect. She would not be meeting with that ingrate anymore and, if he played his cards right, he might be able to gain enough favor to touch her belly as he had. Oh, how he missed being next to her, the slide of skin on skin and being so close to her soothing scent. She smelled of home and everything else right with the world. He wanted nothing more than to wrap himself up in her again._ _

__But it would take time. The scent of her tears were still fresh in his mind and he realized he had taken away her favorite activity. She needed time to recover and come back around. And, when she was ready, he would be waiting for her with open arms._ _

__\---_ _

__As per Williams demands, Tat did not venture from the den. She stayed put in her nest, terribly depressed and fearful that if she did not William would attack her. Granted, the massive Fallen never had hurt her, but after their last interaction she was not so sure he wouldn't anymore._ _

__He still made no move to touch her, seeming happy that she was finally cooped up and alone with only him for any semblance of company. They never spoke though. One, because she had no desire too, and two because there was nothing to talk about. William, thankfully, didn't seem too pressed to try and change it._ _

__Winter, meanwhile, had set in hard, along with Tatiana's depression. Days were bleak and she hadn't seen Bartholomew in what seemed like even though it had only been another two months. She was aware that her baby would be due soon though, having counted back the months in her head. She had another month to go before her life would change again and he'd be forced to care for an infant she had not wanted or agreed to. It hung heavy in her head this knowledge and she found little desire to do much else than lay in bed and battle with the urge to cry. Most of the time she lost this struggle and spent many a day and night crying to herself._ _

__She closed her eyes, resting her head against the wall beside her bed as she sat alone in the cave. William was gone, having left to find food for her. His trips took longer the deeper into winter they creeped, the game animals sparse and few between. Not that she cared. Eating was a chore most days now._ _

__She was caught up in her thoughts of her old home and how badly she wished she could've done all the things she had dreamed of doing when a noise captured her attention._ _

__Tatiana opened her eyes and glanced towards the opening of the cave, half expecting it to be William. Instead, however it was Bartholomew, the man crawling up the ledge and standing there in the bright light of a winter afternoon. Tatiana blinked, dumbfounded, but thought to herself that she had never seen something so beautiful before._ _

__Bartholomew came over, smiling and kneeled beside her. She wanted nothing more than to hug him, or kiss him, right then and there. But then she remembered her and William's discussion, the whole reason the final light had left her life in the first place._ _

__“You can't be here,” she said, though it pained her. “He'll kill you if he finds you. Please…”_ _

__She didn't want him to get hurt._ _

__Bartholomew reached and brushed her hair from her face, still smiling. “Then we'll just have to leave before he finds us, won't we?”_ _

___Huh?_ _ _

__“W...what do you mean?” Tatiana was struggling to understand. Leave? She couldn't leave. He had told her as much._ _

__“I don't understand…”_ _

__Bartholomew didn't answer but tugged her to her feet, wrapping her in a blanket and sipping on her slippers that William had made for her some time ago. He urged her then from the cave and down the slope, towards the trees._ _

__As the forest swallowed them, she became more confused. What was going on? And further, how did Bartholomew think they would get away? William could track them in an instant. There was no hiding. She just didn't understand, but couldn't find the energy to express such concerns as they fled through the woods._ _

__They went for some time until they reached a clearing. Breaking the treeline Tatiana found herself with an audience of several armed military personnel and their armored SUVs, all so terribly out of place in the serene calm of the woods. Bartholomew ushered her towards one of the trucks and she faintly recognized it to be a paramedics vehicle. Only then did she finally seemed to be jarred enough to start asking questions._ _

__“What's going on?” Tatiana asked her companion, being pulled into the vehicle and fussed over by two medical professionals. She searched Bartholomew’s face for answers. He gave her none, just telling her to sit tight before closing the truck doors and leaving her with the medical team._ _

__Outside a commotion had started, but with no windows to see from, she was left only to wonder what was happening._ _

__\---_ _

__William had returned from the hunt to find his den empty._ _

__Panic was the first to grace his mind, the Fallen confused and frightened as to where his mate had gone. For two months they had enjoyed peace and quiet. Now she was gone._ _

__He chuffed, calling for her. He thought perhaps she was hiding, exploring the deeper section of the cave he had excavated for later use. When she did not respond, and the not missed scent of an intruder reached his nose, anger was the next emotion to cloud his brain._ _

__She had been stolen right out from under him, that wretched cur having come and taken her. He raced to the mouth of the cave and glared at the tracks that lead away into the woods, shaking with rage. How dare he. How dare he!_ _

__He had one more moment of coherent thought before it all was wiped away, the Fallen leaving the cave and following the tracks. He would kill this parasite and reclaim his mate, lock her away where no one else could try and take her. She would be his and his alone and she would come to love him as she so readily did the strangers sulking about. Too long he had been lenient.He had been careful to her, catering to her requests, wanting nothing more to please her, but all it had earned him was hatred and pain at seeing her fawn over someone much less worthy._ _

__As soon as he had her again he would not be as forgiving. She would only know him and give her heart to him. No one else. He didn't care how many tears it took for her to come to the realization. He would suffer through it to see them happy like they were supposed to be._ _

__The tracks lead him through the woods, weaving between trees. He followed them until he came into the clearing and was met with a multitude of humans and their machines. He glared at them, but did not move, seeking his mate among the crowd._ _

__But she was not there. William frowned, looking around again, and growled. The tracks had led here, but she was not here. Where was she?_ _

__His growl prompted the group into action, their still forms raising guns. But William was not cowed, raising his hackles in response. Bullets could not hurt him. They might pierce his flesh, but they cold or kill him. He was also not here to fight them, but if they would so dare to try and harm him he would oblige. He moved to step forwards and clear them from his way…_ _

__Only to remain exactly where he was._ _

__William blinked, quickly looking down to see what had prevented him from moving. He soon found himself balking at the sigil pattern sprayed onto the snow with spray paint, mind deciphering the ancient language as a holding spell. They were capturing him?_ _

__Panic flared up once more, the Fallen having never been contained in his whole existence. His legs remained rooted despite his efforts to free himself and to his horror two people had stepped forwards from behind the wall of armed guards, their low voices chanting incantations._ _

__Though he doubted the humans understood the words that poured from their lips, the language too ancient to be known, he did, and fear gripped him as their attempts to further subdue him began to work._ _

__Every muscle in his body started to freeze, tensing in preparation to be frozen in place as the spell so wished. William could feel it as he started to get stiffer and stiffer with every word. In a desperate attempt, he flared his wings out, stretching them to their full span, and flapped them hard in an effort to fly away and out of reach, but they too began to grow stiff, creaking in the joints as they were forcefully folded back up flat against his back. Panicked fully now, William fought hard against the spell, eyes wide as he lost the ability to move. The only thing he could do then was scream, a shrieking howl like sound that split the sky. And, soon, that to was taken from him, vocal chords seizing and rendering him mute. Only them did the chanting stop._ _

__Powerless, William stood there frozen in place, all at once fearful for what they would do. His concern for his mate was paramount, of course, but he could only think the worse. If they had taken the time to trap him, then what of his Queen?_ _

__He could not ask, only watch as the two chanters that had captured him approached, a metal collar in hand. He caught a glimpse of the sigils scrawled within the silver face before it was snapped to his neck, ancient magic melding it to his skin on contact._ _

__It was then that William first felt physical pain, his unknowing blessing never wished for more than at that moment. The metal sealing itself to his body burned in an agonizing fashion, searing its feeling into his brain. He could not emote this, however, and was forced to endure his suffering in silence, the sensation drawing out until every nerve ending in his body was writhing in agony. He felt light of breath, and his knees weak. Pain… it was not pleasant._ _

__And after, much to his dismay, William felt himself growing weaker. The energy was sucked from him, the collar absorbing it all. All at once the weight of the world was pressing down on him, his chest heaving for breath and every limb feeling like lead. His vision grew weaker, the colors of the world muting, he felt frail, and tired, and his eyes rolled into his skull as the collar finished sucking his magic away, glowing brightly before fading._ _

__He barely heard anything over the rush of blood in his ears, body only upright still because of the previous spell used to hold him. Once that was released he fell into a heap, a once mighty creature reduced to a weak mess on the forest floor._ _

__“Pack him up. Let's go,” someone commanded, the group dispersing to their stations as Williams prone form was plucked from its spot and carried to one of the trucks. He was packed up, the trucks loaded, and soon the caravan was heading out, back to the research facility on the border of the reservation._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments feed the muse!
> 
> Also, sorry for the spelling errors or autocorrect.


	16. Disguise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolf in sheep's clothing...

Tat did not know where she was but any fear over being on a new, unknown place was washed away by the very sight of civilization. Gleaming lights, tiled floors.

Furniture.

It was as though she had died and gone to heaven. She's never been so excited to see furniture before in her whole life until that moment. It reminded her of people, of a home she had been forcefully dragged away from.

She went and sat in the chair that had so captured her attention, finding relief at its comfy cushion and back support. Ah, this was nice. So much better than a cave floor. She smiled, a bit loopy with it all, but perked when the door to the room she had been escorted to opened and two men came inside. 

She knew the one, Bartholomew, her trusty companion and savior, but the other was entirely strange to her. Still, it didn't stop her from thanking him.

“I have… no idea how you did it, but you saved me,” Tatiana said, placing her hands delicately in her lap and feeling the fabric of the nightgown they had given her to cover up with. “I can't ever thank you enough.”

Bartholomew just nodded and the other man stepped forwards, closing the considerable gap between them to better address her. “You're quite welcome, ma’am. My name is Witcock. General Witcock. We’re happy to have you here and, if you need anything, we hope you won't be too shy to ask.” He flashed a smile at her then, and Tat felt comfortable with him, even though they had literally just met. 

“Thank you. Really.” She smoothed her hands over her knees, enjoying the stretch of the fabric. A question then came to her. “Am I going home now?”

The general shook his head. “Due to your previous circumstances, we believe it's best you stay with us in our facility for a time. Physical and mental rehabilitation will help you get back on your feet to join the common population again. We also had a few questions to ask you about your Fallen friend.” He paused, as if to make sure he wasn't overwhelming her. “If that's acceptable?”

Tatiana nodded her head vigorously, seeing nothing wrong with everything he had just said. She did feel rather misplaced. Side effects of living in the woods with a crazy person. “No, no, that's fine. Really. Um, are we doing the questions now?” She really wanted a bath, but she didn't want to be rude either. They had saved her and she would help them first before she helped herself.

Once more the general shook his head, gesturing towards the door they had come through. “No, not right now. I'm sure you're tired and would like to wash up. We’ll show you to your quarters.”

Quarters? She had her own room? 

This definitely had to be heaven.

She smiled and stood, following the general and Bartholomew further into the base to see her new room.

___

When William woke he found himself strapped to a table, bright lights boring down on him and exposing every detail his body contained. He also noted that he felt heavy, impossibly heavy, and that his wings were also strapped together, the buckles digging into the tender joints underneath him.

He glanced around, swallowing to somehow partch the thirst he felt in his throat. There was no one in the room with him, besides a table of gleaming metal instruments. He stared at them for a moment, their mirror like surfaces catching the bright lights from overhead. He had no idea what they were for, having never seen them before, but he couldn't help but feel slightly off put by their presence. They didn't seem as innocent as they perhaps tried to appear.

After watching the tools, as if to see if they would move on their own, William's eyes roved further around, looking for any clues. His mate was obviously not here and never had been. The room was too clean to suggest others had been here before, which was also disturbing. There was also a blacked out window directly across from him at the top of the wall. He couldn't see through the glass, but suddenly the idea that he was being watched made his wings puff.

This place was definitely not safe and he made his first attempt to struggle as soon as it hit him. He tugged at his bonds but where there was once strength there was now overwhelming weakness. He could only manage a few tugs before his muscles burned with fatigue and he had to stop.

William stared at his arm, surprised, and he tried again. And again. And again.

Nothing.

Breathing heavy and slicked in sweat from his fruitless efforts William stared up at the lights and the ceiling. Dread curled deep in his gut and his blood rushed in his ears. This was not good. He was trapped. The humans, somehow, had trapped him and he was now at their mercy. He didn't like it, not one bit, and he feared then for his mate tenfold. Was she too strapped down? At their mercy with no outlet? He whined deep in his throat at the very idea, struggling anew, but he managed nothing more than to make himself more hot and sweaty and as he collapsed against the metal table a door opened somewhere behind him.

He stiffened, holding his breath until his lungs burned. Several footsteps puttered around behind him, oblivious to his obvious distress, and running water sounded as whomever had come in washed up. There was more movement, the ruffling of clothing, and then suddenly his vision was filled by four faces covered in medical masks and protective goggles. 

They stared at him in a way that made the Fallen feel stripped to his bones, their eyes cold and calculating. They had the eyes of predators, he noted, and he was their prey.

There were several uncomfortable moments of staring before the team shifted around him, moving to start their duties. Another cart was pulled into view, various containers on its surface along with packs of gauze and needles. Someone else reached up and readjusted the light while yet another human took a cloth soaked in a foul smelling, orange-brown liquid and swabbed his abdomen with it liberally. 

It took all William had not to let a sound escape that would tell them he was uncomfortable. If they knew, they would use it against him, and he had to make it out of here to save his mate. He couldn't do that if he showed weakness.

So he collected himself, closing his eyes as the team kept working. He felt the dull prick of a needle in his arm, the sensation unpleasant but bearable and shortly after his eyes grew as heavy as his body.

Sleep. They were putting him to sleep. He wasn't sure how he felt about that, but as he cracked open an eye to see and the flash of one of the metal instruments was brought close to his flesh, he agreed that maybe it was better.

He drifted off into the void as they began their work, unaware of their doings.

___

In another part of the facility, Tatiana sank down into her bed, marvelling at how cushioned she felt. Mattresses were truly an ingenious invention, she thought, burrowing into the blankets and sighing happily.

Her room was made of four concrete walls, all of them painted and sparsely decorated with pictures of various flower arrangements and animals. She had her own private bathroom, a bedside table and lamp for reading, a generous queen sized bed to rest, and a dining table. There was also a tv in the corner, but she hadn't turned it on, content with the comforts of a bed and a bath. It was definitely a major change from what she had been living with until now and she wanted to just spend all her time soaking in the feel of her furniture and modern belongings. She would never take indoor plumbing or modern craftsmanship for granted ever again. Ever.

The woman rolled over, careful of her belly, and nuzzled her pillows before there was a knock at the door. Blinking, she sat up, rearranging herself to face the door and calling for them to come in.

It was a note stranger, this time someone in a lab coat. They carried a tray of food with them, along with a clipboard, and smiled at her. 

“Hello, Tatiana,” they greeted, shutting the door behind them and making their way towards the table. “I'm Doctor McKlintock. Do you mind if I had a chat with you?”

Doctor McKlintock was a middle aged man with streaks of grey in his brown hair. He had kind, green eyes and a gentle smile. Tatiana didn't feel threatened at him by all and she nodded, slowly climbing out of bed and waddling over to sit with him at the table. He offered her the tray once she was seated, the woman thanking him before taking part.

He let her eat for a bit, setting up his papers and readying his pen, before he asked her the first question on the agenda.

“How old are you?”

“Twenty-four.”

“Do you have any living relatives?”

“No. My parents died when I was in high school.” 

“I'm sorry to hear that,” McKlintock murmured, genuine. “Do you remember when you were taken from your home?”

“It's okay. And yes. About… eight months ago? I don't have an exact date.”

The following questions were generic. Her height, weight, medical history and such were all asked about and recorded. Tat had finished eating by the time they finished those and McKlintock figured then was a good time to move to the more pressing questions.

“How long have you been pregnant?”

Tatiana blinked, then frowned a bit and looked away. “EIght months… I think.”

“Is it the Fallen’s?”

She nodded, still avoiding eye contact.

“Do… do you remember conceiving with him?” McKlintock cleared his throat, watching his subjects shoulders hunch in defense. 

“No. He told me he drugged me. I don't remember anything about that…. night.” Tatiana answered, her eyes firmly locked on the hem of her nightgown. She didn't like talking about this… thing inside of her. It hadn't been put there of her own free will and therefore she had some resentment towards it. Even when she felt the fluttery kicks or movements it did little to warm her heart. The creature inside her was probably just as bad as its father and deserved no love from her.

McKlintock recorded her answer and let the air clear a bit before proceeding. “Would you mind if we did an ultrasound on you? And perhaps a few other tests related to the baby? We'd like some blood work and we'd give you a vaginal examination, just to make sure everything's alright.”

Tatiana nodded slowly in response. She probably should do to the doctor, just to make sure William hadn't given her any sort of weird angel disease. She did have one request though. “When we do the ultrasound, I don't want to know… I don't want to know what it is or anything like that.” She didn't. Really. She didn't want to run the risk of, God forbid, becoming attached just because she saw it's heart beat or something like that. William could keep the nasty bugger. She was going home without any extra baggage related to this nightmare.

The doctor nodded to show his consent, writing it down on his form and checking several boxes that corresponded with what she had agreed to. Afterwards, he smiled, and stood. “Thank you Tatiana. I'm sorry to have bothered you. Tomorrow we’ll head down to the lab and get you checked out, okay?”

“Okay,” she said. “Thank you for dinner. It was good.” She smiled back.

McKlintock nodded once more and bid her farewell before leaving her room and letting her to her own devices for the next several hours.

___

Days later and Tatiana was sure she had done every test under the sun. The good news though was that she was clean and the physician had told her there was nothing wrong with the baby either. That was a relief at least. She didn't want to worry about a possible life threatening miscarriage, not when she was so close to freedom. She left the lab happy, a first for her in a long stretch.

After that she didn't do much besides sit in her room, sleep, eat great food and answer the occasional question that Doctor McKlintock would bring to her now and then. The questions weren't hard and she answered them all to the best of her abilities. When it came to things like his power though, she drew a blank. She didn't really know too much about his magic only that he used it on occasion.

More time passed and, while she was comfortable at the facility she was more and more eager to move on. She missed her home, her friends, and believe it or not her job. She was tired of sitting around gaining weight like a whale and finally got the courage to ask if she could depart.

Only to be told no.

The answer itself wasn't so starling the first time, but as she asked, again and again, she began to grow concerned. No was not what she had expected to hear when she brought up her request. They had promised her she would be able to leave. Why was she suddenly being denied?

Her baby was almost due, the end of her nine month marathon just on the horizon, but she didn't feel as comfortable as she once had in her room. She had a sick feeling in her stomach, something foreboding even, and it grew with every denied answer to leaving. She wasn't sure why she felt like this, but she knew she had to find out why and soon.

So she demanded an audience with the General. If anyone could set the record straight, it was him.

To her surprise, Tatiana was actually allowed to see the General, her escort taking her through a series of hallways before letting her enter what looked like a control room. Her escort remained outside, but she stepped in ad soon was alone with the other man.

“What can I do for you ma’am?” He asked, but his attention was focused on something through the window.

Tatiana cleared her throat. “I was just wondering when exactly I'd be able to go home,” she started, polite. “I assume it's after I have the baby, but everyone I've asked has said no. I'm assuming they just aren't aware-”

“Ma’am, are you aware of scientific significance the child you carry holds?”

Tatiana blinked as she was so abruptly cut off, the sick feeling in her stomach growing further as his words reached her. Scientific significance? “...I… Well, no, but-”

“Nevermind the military prospects.”

What was going on?

Tatiana didn't quite know it yet, but the wool that had been pulled over her eyes was now being ripped off, and as the General beckoned her towards the window she finally understood.

Below, to her horror, was William. But it wasn't the fact that he was there that shocked her, but rather his appearance. 

He looked gaunt, hollow, skin an unhealthy grey instead of its usual heavenly glow. She might not have liked him very much, but she knew that he was hurt, and that was a cause for alarm.

“What did you do?” She found herself blurting, William pacing the floor in a hunched over position, arms wrapped around his midsection as though to keep himself together. 

The General sighed a self assured sort of sigh. “Testing. Well, testing his regeneration abilities anyway. He is an amazing creature. We removed nearly all of his internal organs two days ago and by yesterday evening they had partially grown back. We’re going to wait until this evening to see if they've grown back completely. It's quite amazing. He can regrow whole limbs too.”

Tatiana was reeling. They had removed his organs? Cut off his limbs? What was wrong with these people? She hated William too but even she wouldn't have done _this_.

“That's torture. You're torturing him,” she said, bringing a shaking hand to her mouth. William kept pacing, his regal form reduced to something littered with scars and held together by surgical thread. She had to look away, the image too disturbing. “Why would you do that?”

“He can help humans. His powers, his magic, his body. They can all help. Think of it. No cancer, no disease. Limb scan be regrow, whole organs can be harvested within days of growing. He can save so many lives.” He paused, then turned to her. “And the next generation of super soldiers lies with you.”

_Me?_

Tatiana felt her knees quiver and she backpeddled away from the General as quickly as possible. He didn't mean what she thought he did. He couldn't. “Me?” She squeaked out, though, at his predatory look, she already knew the answer.

“We tested several female patients to determine sperm viability. All of them came back negative, even after repeated testing, and even attempts at fertilization in a controlled environment was not possible. You are apparently the only female capable of carrying his children, or arousing him enough to collect the samples we used during testing.” 

The General turned back to the window and reached along the stretch of the control panel closest to him. He pressed a blue button, a slot opening in the wall of the room. Falling out of said slot were nightgowns. Several nightgowns. And all of them hers.

She watched as William perked up and made his way over, gingerly bending over to grab a shirt and press it to his nose. He went lax immediately after, sinking to his knees and just breathing in the shirt as though it were oxygen itself. She'd never seen something like that and, even without having to ask, she knew it was a comfort. He was hurt, tapped in a room against his will, and apparently under their control enough that he couldn't escape. He was desperate for something familiar and, even though he had done the same to her, she felt bad for him.

Her attention was torn from the Fallen as the General approached her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up, the woman wincing at the pressure, and pushed her towards the exit. “So, to answer your question, ma’am, you aren't leaving. You will never leave. Your duty is now to your country, and to humanity. You’ll build us a new Empire and end wars. Consider yourself the pioneer of the new frontier, miss.”

Tat was roughly pushed into the arms of her escort, hitting his chest with enough force to make her “oof”. 

“Enjoy your comforts,” the General mused as he stepped back past the threshold into the control room. “Laying on your back will be about the only thing you'll do for the foreseeable future.”

And then the door shut, a sounding slam on whatever opportunity she thought she had snagged.

Once again she was trapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments feed the muse! We are nearing the end of this story (maybe) so let me know if you want to see anything in particular.


	17. Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breathe and release...

It took Tat several days to bring herself out of the stupor that the General's meeting had brought upon her. And after that, several weeks to even think of something even resembling a plan.

She wasn't a genius, never claimed to be. However she knew that the facility was packed full of codes and key cards and guards. She knew that if she even wanted to get back the first hallway she’d have to find an ally. And a good one at that.

And that's where Mr. McKlintock came in.

He was… different from the rest. Too human to be working at the military center. She could just tell and every time they met she grew more certain of her choice. 

At first, Tatiana hadn't really been sure what she would do. Her mind had drawn a blank, and then had caved in as it liked to when in a particularly nasty situation. She shut down, and the doctor had tried to coax her out of her shell with pleasant conversation and anything else he knew her to like. That had been his immediate targeting she supposed, when she finally decided that she was tired of playing plaything to men of all sorts.

She took to observing him, getting to know his nuances through their meetings. She gathered that he would much rather be a normal doctor instead of working there, but she didn't really care too much about that besides her own gain from im being so. She had someone that she could manipulate, someone she could easily turn.

Tatiana wisely kept to herself, playing the part of detached woman. It endeared the doctor to her, the man seemingly really wishing for company from someone who didn't want to be there as much as he didn't. Again, she understood, but she let their weird partnership build until she felt confident she could get something from him.

By the time Tatiana had decided to try her trap, she was well into her ninth month. She was absolutely rotund with her baby and that too spurred her to leave as quickly as possible. She might not have wanted the little runt, but she knew that if she did give birth here then her baby would be a slave and, for whatever reason, that just didn't sit too well with her. 

On the day she was visited, the doctor having brought tea and cookies to share, Tatiana nibbled at her food for a good while until she felt confident in her words. With her words in mind, she pinned the doctor with a look.

“I don't want to be here,” she said, simply put. “I'm getting out.”

The doctor stared at her, cookie halfway to his mouth when she had spoken. He sputtered. “Out? What do you mean out?”

“I'm leaving. There's no way in going to stay here and be… that-that bull’s breeding cow!”

“B-but how do you expect to get out? No one's just going to let you waltz out the front door!”

So, so far, he wasn't disagreeing with her. Excellent. She had chosen wisely then, the good doctor realizing that this was no place to live or anything of the sort.

She reached out and snatched his hand and stood abruptly, grabbing the keycard on his pocket and showing him. “Then get me out with this. No one will say anything if we walk around together.”

The doctor looked caught between a rock and a hard place, his eyes flitting between the door and her face several times before swallowing hard. She could tell he was thinking and her grip may have tightened just a tiny bit to keep any ideas of retaliation firmly out of mind.

“We… we have to be quick.”

\----

William was so tired. 

So, so tired.

He wasn't sure how long he had been trapped in the humans cage, or how many operations he had been forced to endure. Not to mention the collections they had been so fond of the first little while he had been under their thumb. But he was certain that he was exhausted.

And that he missed his mate.

The male, in his weakened state, longed to be curled up next to the warm frame of his beloved. He wanted to rest his head on her chest, hear her heartbeat and take in her scent. He wanted to entwine their limbs together, place his hand on her belly, and dirt off to a peaceful slumber. 

His mind reasoned that he should be with his Queen, that her presence would heal him and make him feel better. But she wasn't there.

At least, not with him.

She was in the building but he could not tell where. His magic was dimmed so much so that he could only sense what was around him and that was not something he was used to. But, with the gifts of a nightgown, delivered daily like clockwork, William was able to soothe himself somewhat from the anxiety of not knowing where she was with the scent of her progressing pregnancy.

She smelled healthy, which soothed him more to know she was not suffering or injured, but he grew worried at the note that she was getting further into her pregnancy. 

He should be there, watching over her, preparing their nest for the newborns soon to come. He should be pampering her, tending to her every need, soothing every ache and pain. Not trapped, alone, away from her and blind to where she was. 

It wasn't right.

The nightgown became an obsession, the Fallen waiting for his prize every night even if it meant more grief over her condition than relief. Still, it was all he had, and he had just acquired his newest one from the chute when there was a sudden commotion, alarms blaring from every direction. He clutched his prize to his chest, afraid that perhaps it was because of his actions that the building had suddenly gone into high alert. He didn't want to give up his treasure. It was all he had.

His mind whirrled, damaged from the shock of suppression magic and isolation, trying to figure out what he would do if they came to wrench his belonging from him. As he was formulating some semblance of an idea, the door flew open and someone came inside, hurried.

They quickly closed the door behind them, breathing heavy with the rush of adrenaline. William, meanwhile, tensed up, unable to tell who the person as right way. He curled his lip to let out a warning growl only for the person to turn around and show him who exactly had entered his room.

It was her. His mate.

\---

The first part of her plan had gone great. Fantastic. Dr. McKlintock had gotten her almost to the nearest exit when the guard had gotten suspicious. Then it had all gone to shit. 

In a move of desperation, she had knocked the guard out with a handy book she had held onto from her room. She thought it made her look honest. No escapee took a book with them, right? 

Well, the doctor had flipped, saying that they were definitely going to be in trouble now that she had struck one of them. Tat didn't know what to do at that point, scared out of her mind at what punishment would be given for such a move and looked for an out. There wasn't much to do, but as the alarm sounded, the security team having been alerted, the doctor urged her to run, grabbing her hand and making a dash for somewhere he knew she would be safe, at least for a little while.

They ran for what felt like forever, though it was only for a couple minutes, winding through the maze-like halls. Dr. McKlintock practically dragged her the whole way there before he swiped his keycard and tossed her into a room, slamming the door as soon as she had passed the threshold. He then punched the lockdown button next to the keypad, initiating an additional security precaution that blocked off hallways and secured doors. It definitely wouldn't last forever, but it would hopefully give the woman time to do… well, something.

\---

Tat stood by the door for a second, trying to catch her breath and settle her nerves to come up with a new plan when she realized that she wasn't alone.

Immediately she whipped around to face the danger, expecting trouble, but found her former captor instead.

“W...William?”

She knew it was him, yet she still felt the urge to ask. Perhaps it was because he was different looking, his entire appearance ragged and worn. He didn't look like himself, but as she spoke he seemed to relax and cross the space to her.

She had little time to react, the male enveloping her in a hug. It was gentle, the Fallen apparently not wishing to hurt her, a and Tat allowed it, feeling bad for the other. However, the moment was short lived, for the alarms were still going off and they were still trapped inside. They had to get out.

“William, you have to help me. We need to leave here. Right now,” she pleaded, looking up at him with wide brown eyes. “The General… he wants to use us as some sort of science experiment.”

William just looked at her as though he didn't understand. She stepped back, confused.

“What's wrong?”

The Fallen reached up and motioned to the collar around his neck, shaking his head. He couldn't help them. His magic was gone. There was nothing he could do with it on and no way he could take it off either. The sigils were there to prevent tampering by the wearer.

He tapped it, forcing his voice forwards.

“Spell… I cannot summon anything.” At her increasingly horrified look, he added, “They sealed my magic.”

_What?_

No… magic?

Tat stood back some more, the color draining from her face as his words settled heavy on her mind. 

Of course. The one time she needed him to show off his magic was capped. It had been the only saving grace that had come to her when he had noted where she was and who she was with.

But, she supposed, she should've known better. Why else would he be here if his magic wasn't totally drained? 

Still, as the world came back into focus, she decided she wasn't ready to give up just yet. Her eyes locked on the collar and the sigils etched into its silver face. Maybe… maybe she could.

She looked around for something sharp, finding the tools for Williams operations laid out on a table in the corner next to a sink. She darted for it and came back, reaching for William's neck.

The Fallen flinched, expecting her to harm him in retaliation for his sins. However, the pain never came, Tats scalpel blade hitting the collar and fiercely scratching the surface. His eyes widened in relization of her goal, the woman pressing with all her might and he silently urged her, pressing into her touch as she worked.

She was desperately clawing at the collar when the overhead speakers came on, the General demanding she step away and come out. His words made his mate stop, panic, and give him a look of pure terror before she threw herself back into the deed at hand, scratching away in hopes of somehow rescuing herself.

She scratched away, aware that time was ticking. Tears had started to fall as she worked, her nerves shot and her mind overwhelmed with the situation. Sobs wracked her frame but her hand was steady until the tiny blade could take no more abuse and broke just as the door to the room was forced open.

As the guards flooded in, she shared another look with William, aware now that this was the end for the both of them and rushed into his arms for comfort. She braced herself to be torn away, forced into a life of servitude to her own kind.

But the hands never came. The voices faded. 

Tat opened her eyes and was met with darkness. The sirens had faded, not as loud,and the guards were gone as far as she could tell. In fact, it was just the two of them, safe and sound in a room… somewhere. There was light creeping out from under a door, which illuminated the space just enough for her to reason they were in a storage closet, of sorts.

“W...William? What happened?” Her voice wobbled, still frazzled from before, and she sought his face out in the darkness.

William tightened his arms around her, leaning forwards. She felt his lips touch her forehead in a chaste kiss before his cheek nuzzled the side of her head.

“You damaged the sigils enough for me to move us a short distance away,” he explained, his voice low and soothing. It made her back relax. “I thank you. But we can't stay here. _You_ can't stay here.”

One of his arms loosened its grip and his hand came up to her chin, tilting it upwards. She felt him hover over her before his lips pressed to hers in a kiss full of longing and love, something the woman couldn't quite process as real. But it felt real. It did.

She blinked into the darkness as William pulled away just far enough to speak, so many questions on her tongue. But he spoke first. 

“When you are outside, I want you to run. Run as far as possible. I'll find you after, but I want you to flee and keep out of sight, find somewhere safe. Do you understand?” She nodded helplessly in response. But how was she supposed to get out? They were locked in. There was no out.

William, however, seemed satisfied with her answer. He held her close once more, then, taking her head in his hands, murmured a few words, and then suddenly she was outside in the cold, the massive building standing before her like a fortress.

She gasped, just as the alarms started blaring again. Her brain faltered, lost for what to do, until a voice in her head spurred her to action.

_Run._

Her feet acted first, guards shouting now in reaction to her presence. She took off into a blind run towards the woods, racing to put distance between herself and the does. Her feet pounded the snow, fleeing between the trees. But the guards weren't giving up. She heard the rumble of engines, saw the flash of headlights flood the forest. 

No. She had to run faster. She had to hide.

She kept running, zig zagging, her body protesting the movements. It hurt. It hurt so much. Her legs, her back, her arms. But she didn't stop, even when the pain made her double over in agony, touch her hands to the floor and keep going. She didn't stop, some unseen force driving her.

Eventually the pain stopped, and running became easier. She ran until the sounds of cars was no more and it was just her own heavy breathing and rapid footfalls. Only then did she slow, fill her lungs with air. 

The moon was high in the sky when she came across a pool of water, it's surface broken by another animal and yet to freeze back over. She stopped and stooped to rest, lowering her face to drink. But in the light she made a discovery, for the face that stared back at her was not her own. It was that of a big cats.

She blinked her eyes, the mountain lion doing the same in perfect time. It was her, obviously, yet she felt no fear, no surprise. In fact, the mild internal alarm at seeing her new face was short lived and even faster forgotten. 

She still had something to do. She still wasn't safe.

_Shelter. Home. Safe._

A home. Somewhere to rest her head. Her tired paws.

She turned from the water and headed back into the forest, disappearing without further trace or sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the fast pace. Writings been hard.


	18. Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All butterflies and gumdrops.

The moon was just cresting the night sky when Tatiana finally found somewhere safe enough to call temporary home. 

She was tired, her breath labored from the amount of sudden exercise she had been exposed to that evening. Not to mention the sheer excess weight she toted, her gravid belly even more obscene in this new form, furry sides bulging widely. But all of that didn't matter anymore. She could rest now, take weight off her hurting paws and sleep without fear of being caught. 

She crawled into the dirt den she had managed to find, scrabbling up a few short rock steps to get there. It took some careful maneuvering but soon the she cat had made her bed and laid her head down on her forearms. As sleep called to her, eyelids growing heavy, Tatiana watched the forest from her perch, scanning for any possible dangers.

XxX 

William had made his escape from the facility shortly after letting his mate go free. 

It had not taken long, with his powers somewhat restored, enough so that he had been able to murder the majority… save for a doctor whom had claimed to save his mate from further harm. 

He had not sensed any lies.

But while his leave had been fast, getting the collar off had not been so. He could not keep it on. It drained his essence, kept him from providing for his family in the proper way. It needed to be off and, so, he set about doing so.

Freeing himself from his bindings took willpower and an immense amount of pain. He had discovered that, since there was no lock, the only way to be rid of the infernal thing was to seperate it from his body entierly.

In short, William cut it off.

He cut the skin off his own neck, sloughed it off like a bug during most. The collar, with its physical connection to him severed, finally relinquished its lock, and came apart after.

William had thrown it across the room as soon as it was off.

He had allowed himself a moment to regain his strength, feel his powers return to him full force. He felt the pain ebb away and, once more, he was whole again. William then vowed that he would never take his magic for granted. He wished not to ever experience what he had again.

The Fallen took one last look at the center as he left, pondering his centuries under human vigilance till the present. Had humans always been this cruel? Had he been naive to trust them so close to his home? Bitterness rose in his throat and he decided, yes, he had been. Humans would never have the opportunity they once had. Not after this day. 

He turned his head away from the facility and scanned the wilderness, searching for his mate. He found her, not far off, and rushed to her side.

XxX

Tatiana woke next morning to warmth and the smell of a fire. She blinked, confused, and sat up. Her mind raced, trying to remember what had happened after yesterday. It was all sort of fuzzy, like a bad dream, and the more she pondered, the worse it got. 

Strange.

She shook her head, rubbing her forehead, and glanced around. William lay beside her, watching her quietly. 

“You may feel strange for the next hour or so,” he cautioned, drawing the woman’s full attention. 

“Huh? Why?”

“The Transmutation spell has after effects. The wearer can experience memory loss and intense headaches.” William paused. “Perhaps it is best if you do not think on it for a few days.”

Tatiana gathered her legs up under her, nodding slowly. That made sense. “So… I really did turn into a cougar?” She asked, smiling just a little. “I remember seeing my reflection, that much is sure.”

The Fallen before her rose up into a sitting position as well. “You did. I wished to make sure you would be safe in my absence.”

“Well… Thank you. I think it worked.”

Silence stretched between the two then, but bot the usual harsh kind that was thick enough to be cut with a knife. No, this was amicable quiet, neither party having to force conversation but rather just enjoying one another's company.

It was like that for several minutes before Tatiana asked, “What now?”

William allowed his mismatched gaze to find her face, reading, behind her brown eyes, the slight note of apprehension there. She still did not wish to be with him, despite it all. While this hurt him at first, it no longer did. There was much for them to work on, much indeed.

“We will move to a safer sanctuary,” he answered, genuine. “And from there… I will learn.”

Tatiana tilted her head, confused. “Learn?” What did that mean.

William just nodded. “Learn, as in, learn you.” He gestured towards her. “Our time apart has taught me much. You ran away because I did not wish to take the time to know you before I took you from your home. All of this, as such, was my doing. It could have been avoided provided I had listened.”

He looked for her approval. “Am I wrong?”

Tat blinked, surprised by his admission. “No, you aren't,” she allowed, seeing the larger male smile some and scoot ever closer. “But… what makes you so sure it will work out? That I will love you?” A frown found its way to her lips. “You kidnapped me, raped me even. That's not just something one can forgive and forget, William.”

“I'm aware,” he said, simple and honest. “But, I implore you to give me another chance that I do not deserve. I ask only that you give me a moment to woo you the way you should have been, before all of this.”

The angel reached and took her hand in his much more massive one, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles gently. “And if I fail, then I will let you return home.”

“That is my promise.”

Tatiana could only sit there. Her immediate response was to be let go now, but, another part of her that had slowly grown as she and William had interacted was pulled by the promise that, maybe, just maybe, she and William could be truly happy together. 

She looked down at their hands, then at her swollen belly. Really, what was there to lose? If it didn't work out, then she got to go home. If it did, then she had a husband. 

Was that really such a bad thing?

She took one more moment to consider, weigh, and tally her choices. 

And then she answered.

XxX 

_One year later…_

The air was warm, the high pitched screech of happy children filling the cloudless sky as three boys played in an endless green field. They were young, only toddlers, but they held no fear and played with each other in a good old rough and tumble fashion. 

As they drew their great game of tackle to a close, their mother's voice called for them from far across the great expanse, prompting them to hurry home for supper was ready.

Gleefully they made it back, to a cozy cottage nestled among the tall grasses where their mother stood, hand on her ever growing stomach, in the doorway.

“Mother!” they screeched again, running to her and clinging to her apron. She laughed.

“You better go wash up, your father will be here soon.” She stooped to kiss their cheeks, sending them off inside after to cleanse their faces and grubby hands.

As they scuttled inside, racing to be the first one to the wash basin, their mother, who was in fact, Tatiana, stood with some effort from her kneeling position.

“You will strain yourself,” came William's voice from outside, the Fallen having came up the pathway only moments after his children. He smiled and approached his mate, helping her off the door frame and pulling her into his arms.

“Well, tell the kids to stop asking for kisses. Maybe then I won't have to overexert myself,” she teased in return, giving him a kiss when he reached for one.

William hummed, happy and warm, and let his hand wander to feel the swell under her apron. “How's the baby?”

“After this last one? No honey, it's not just one. And you know it.”

“I'm still not telling you, regardless of how much you pry.”

“Hn.”

William chuckled, pecking her cheek once more before he let her free, their children running towards them both and jumping on their father. 

“Papa! Papa! We caught a bug today!”

“I see? What kind?”

“A big one!”

“Yeah!”

William hummed, nuzzling his cubs. Such wonder and excitement they held, even at the smallest of things. He was so very happy to have them, that his mate had allowed him to build their love properly. It had been a long road, but it had all worked out in the end. And, soon, they would have another litter to join this one.

Hm. He pondered if he should tell her how many cubs she was carrying, spare her the surprise.

A quick glance and seeing her waddle about, at ease (not in movement mind you) with her burden, he decided against it.

No. A surprise would not bother her. He was certain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the end, my loves. It's rushed and sloppy, but I have no more muse for this story right now and I don't want to leave another work sitting unfinished. 
> 
> Maybe I'll come back and flesh it out. Buuut, not now. 
> 
> Thanks for all who read! I appreciated all the support!


End file.
